Angel in the Evil's House
by vivihyora
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin dengan terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah Heechul, rekan kedua orangtuanya. Heechul sendiri memiliki 2 orang anak bernama Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan nasib Sungmin di dalam sarang 'setan' itu? KYUMIN/HAEMIN/and other cast. -Shounen-ai(boyxboy)-
1. Chap 1 : The beginning of my 'new' life

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingu! Author balik dengan ff baru yang (lagi) sangat abal ini. Tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk buat jalan cerita seperti ini setelah membaca salah satu komik yang cukup menginspirasi^^ Oh ya, maafin author yang muncul dengan ff baru sementara 'Give Me One More Chance'nya belum kesambung. Lagi nyari ide yang pas nih buat endingnya~~!

Dari pada dengerin author yang kebanyakan curcol mending langsung di baca aja yaaa! Happy reading, chingu^^

~~00~~

CHAP 1

~~00~~

"Hey, namja lembek! Cepat bereskan ini!" teriak salah seorang namja berkaca mata yang kini tengah mengamuk melihat setitik debu di meja makan rumahnya.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa belum membereskan CD gameku, eoh?" teriak namja yang lain saat dilihatnya CD game miliknya masih tergeletak berantakan di ruang keluarga.

"YAAAA! KALIAN KENAPA SIH? AKU BUKAN PEMBANTU KALAAN TAUU!"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Hai.. sudah melihat cuplikan adegan di atas tadi? Yah.. begitulah nasibku saat ini. Diperbudak dan di aniaya oleh kedua namja yang kini tinggal bersamaku. Apa kalian bingung? Inilah awal dari segala penderitaanku..

.

.

'**ting.. tong..**'namaku Lee Sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku Ming atau Sungmin. Aku ini namja berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Aku kini tengah berada di depan sebuah pintu rumah yang terlihat mewah dengan arsitektur yang sangat berkelas. Bel rumah ini sudah aku tekan berkali-kali namun tak kunjung ada respon dari pemilik rumahnya. Apa sangking besarnya rumah ini sampai bel berdering pun tak dapat terdengar keseluruh pelosok rumah?

Kurang lebih 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Dan..

"Ah.. kau pasti Lee Sungmin anak dari Young-woon dan Junsu kan?" seorang yeoj.. eh namja cantik kini berada tepat di hadapanku dengan senyuman yang sangat cemerlang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ne, ahj.. ahjussi. Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Ucapku sopan memperkenalkan diri pada sosok yang tak dapat ku definisikan gender nya saat ini.

"Ah.. kyeopta! Aku Heechul, teman kedua orang tuamu. Ayo mari masuk! Anggap rumah sendiri, ne? Oh ya, jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Chullie eomma saja, ne?" ucapnya ramah mempersilakanku masuk sambil membantu membawa barang-barangku. Aku heran, mana pembantunya? Kenapa majikannya yang membantuku membawa barang?

"Kau pasti bingung kan kenapa aku yang membantumu? Yah.. rumah ini lumayan besar, tapi kami tak punya pembantu satu pun. Dulu sih punya tapi tidak pernah betah. Rekor pembantu terlama yang bertahan di rumah ini saja hanya 3 minggu, lho." Omo.. apa orang ini bisa membaca pikiranku? Kenapa ia tahu aku berfikir seperti itu?

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, ahjus.. eh eomma?"

"Hm.. karena..."

"EOMMAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PSPKUUUUU?" teriak seseorang dari lantai 2 yang bisa terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu tempatku berada saat ini. Apa itu?

"Hehehe.. itu.."

"EOMMAAAA! KENAPA KAMARKU BERDEBU BEGINIIIII?" terdengar lagi sebuah teriakan dari lantai 2 rumah ini, tapi sepertinya bukan orang yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya karena dari suaranya terdengar berbeda.

"YAAA! BISA DIAM TIDAAAAK?!" kali ini ahjussi cantik di depanku lah yang berteriak. Omo.. ada di mana aku sekarang? Eommaa.. aku takuuuuuttt!

"Hehehe.. mianhe. Mereka itu anak-anakku. Memang begini keadaan rumah ini. Mianheyo, Sungminnie. Yuk.. aku antar ke dalam kamarmu." Ucapnya berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Kini ia terlihat kembali ramah. Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku berada di rumah ini karena kegilaan appa dan eommaku. Begini ceritanya..

_FLASHBACK_

"Mwo? Maksud, eomma?" teriakku saat mendengar penuturan serius kedua orang namja yang notabene adalah orangtuaku. Yah.. aku lahir dari kandungan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Junsu. Menurut penuturan ahli, 1:10000 namja di dunia ini memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengandung. Kebetulan eommaku ini adalah salah satu dari namja yang bisa dibilang beruntung itu.

"Eomma dan appa sejak dulu punya impian berkeliling dunia. Nah inilah kesempatan kami, sayang."

"Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Aku kan masih sekolah, eomma! Masa aku harus ikut dengan kalian dan menelantarkan sekolahku?"

"Siapa bilang kami mengajakmu? Kau akan kami titipkan ke rumah sahabat lama kami di Seoul. Kau akan bersekolah disana. Arra?"

"MWO? Appa... eomma berniat menelantarkanku!" Ajaib. Benar-benar ajaib orang tuaku ini. Mereka ingin berkeliling dunia dan menitipkan anaknya sendiri ke orang lain?

"Tak apa kan, Minnie? Biar kau belajar hidup mandiri juga kan?" kali ini Appa yang angkat bicara. Mereka berdua sama saja! Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan! KEJAM!

"Nah kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku hidup di sini saja, eomma, appa? Kenapa harus di Seoul?"

"Ini Amerika, sayang. Kami tak bisa dan juga tak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Bahaya!" ucap appa yang kini terlihat khawatir. Kalau khawatir kenapa tak ajak saja aku? Atau kenapa tidak mengalah saja menemani anak di rumah? Kenapa malah meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa mereka egois sekali siiiiiih?!

"Besok kau akan kami kirim kesana, ne? Ini tiketmu, sayang. Kepindahan sekolahmu sudah di urus kok, kamu tenang saja!" ucap eomma santai sambil menyodorkan sebuah tiket pesawat padaku. Aku hanya bisa melongo menatap tiket yang kini berada di tanganku. Omo.. cobaan apa ini? Ottohke?

_FLASHBACK END_

"ini dia kamarmu, Sungminnie." Ahjussi yang lebih cocok ku panggil ahjumma itu mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan cantik. Mulai dari televisi, tempat tidur king size, meja belajar, lemari besar, rak buku, piano, gitar, sampai kulkas mini pun tersedia dalam kamar. Dan yang paling penting ialah... kamar ini bernuansa pink dan putih! Omo.. warna kesukaanku! Kyeopta! Sepertinya aku bisa sejahtera berlama-lama disini.

"Cantik sekali, Chullie eomma. Kamsahamnida.. Maaf merepotkan, Anda."

"Anniyo. Aku dan suamiku sedari awal memang sudah merancang kamar ini untuk anak kami, tapi sayangnya kedua anakku itu menolak kamar ini. Kata mereka kamar ini kelihatan menjijikkan. Jinjayo.. mereka berdua tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali!" Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat murung tiba-tiba. Emangnya anaknya seperti apa sih?

"Emangnya mereka kenapa, Chullie eomma?"

"Yah begitulah.. nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Sungminnie. Oh ya, sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu, ne? Pasti lelah di pesawat berjam-jam tadi. Palli.. palli.." ujar Eomma Chullie ramah padaku. Setelah ia meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamar, aku pun membanting badanku yang lelah ke kasur empuk berseprai pink bunga-bunga di kamar ini dan memejamkan mata. Ah.. lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Jalja~

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Donghae hyung, kau lihat stick PS3 baru milikku?" tanya seorang namja pada namja lainnya yang kini terlihat tengah membaca buku mengenai filosofi yang lumayan tebal.

"Ah, stik ya? Hm.. kalau tidak salah kemarin aku lihat Eomma membawanya ke kamar yang ada di samping dapur itu deh!" ucap namja yang ditanya merespon pertanyan namja yang bertubuh jangkung tadi.

"Eomma? Lagi? Lancang sekali sih! Kalau begitu ayo temani aku ambil stick itu, hyung!"

"Mwo? Anniya! Aku sibuk! Lagian kau punya kaki dan mata kan, Kyu? Kenapa minta ditemani sih? Apa jangan-jangan.. kau takut hantu, eoh?"

"Anniya! Aku hanya ingin waktuku lebih efisien. Ayo bantu aku cari! Nanti aku belikan buku ensiklopedia versi terbaru deeh.. yah yah.."

"Eh? Jeongmal? Ah.. arraseo! Kajja!" namja bernama Donghae itu pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju ke kamar yang di maksud untuk mencari stik PS3 Kyuhyun yang di sembunyikan Heechul, eomma mereka. Heechul memang sangat kesal melihat anaknya yang hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seperti Kyuhyun dengan gamenya dan Donghae dengan bukunya. Jangankan stik PS, dulu saja TV di kamar Kyuhyun pernah di rantai Heechul sangking seringnya Kyuhyun bermain PS. Sementara nasib Donghae sama saja dengan dongsaengnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Koleksi buku-buku tebal Donghae nyaris saja di lelang di pasar loakan! Kalau bukan karena appanya, Han Kyung, buku-buku itu pasti tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Benar-benar ajaib Eomma mereka itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar yang Donghae maksud tadi, mereka berdua langsung menggeledah seisi ruangan itu. Meja-meja serta lemari yang ada dalam kamar bernuansa pink tersebut tak luput dari jangkauan mereka.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun pada hyungnya, Donghae yang sedang sibuk memeriksa laci meja belajar di kamar itu.

"Wae? Jangan menggangguku deh.."

"Anni, hyung. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh."

"Ada apa sih?"

"I.. it.. itu.." tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk ke salah satu sudut di kamar itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Hooooaaaaam..." Ah, nyaman sekali habis tidur. Sudah berapa jam ya aku tertidur? Ku kucek-kucek mataku yang masih sangat lengket ini dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya. Dengan agak sedikit susah aku berhasil membuka mata dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~! Hmffhh..hpppfff" Mulutku di bekap oleh dua orang namja asing yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapanku. Siapa mereka? Apa aku mau di culik? Dengan gerakan spontan aku menepis tangan kedua namja itu sekuat tenaga dan langsung memasang gaya kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang kedua namja yang terlihat asing ini. Untung saja aku jago martial arts, kalau tidak bagaimana ya nasibku?

"Siapa kalian, eoh? Berani-beraninya masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin!"

"Mwo? Kami yang seharusnya bertanya kau ini siapa! Kok bisa ada namja dengan rambut menjijikkan sepertimu ini di sini sih." hardik salah seorang dari mereka yang kulihat penampilannya agak sedikit berantakan.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh? Rambut pirang begini sedang trend di Amerika, tau!" bentakku tak terima atas perkataannya tadi.

"Hei, pembawa virus! Kau siapa, eoh? Berani-beraninya kau membuat rumah ini terkontaminasi!" ucap sadis namja yang lain dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan kebersihan. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang hampir sama seperti orang yang akan menghadiri acara formal tak lupa dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya membuatnya terlihat makin nerd!

"Virus? Maksudnya? Aku sedang tidak sakit kok!" jawabku polos. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di buka paksa menganggetkan kami.

"YA! ADA KERIBUTAN APA INI?"

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Maafkan anakku ini ya, Sungminnie. Mereka memang aneh! Uh eomma saja pusing menghadapi mereka!"

"Ah.. gwaenchana, Chullie eomma. Mungkin mereka masih merasa asing denganku hehe" respon Sungmin ramah pada namja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Kalo gtu mari di makan nih dagingnya. Buatan eomma lho!" ucap namja cantik bernama Heechul itu sembari mengambilkan lauk ke piring Sungmin. Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung kini sedang berada di meja makan yang sama untuk makan malam. Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga mereka kalau mereka mau makan haruslah di meja makan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga lengkap.

"Hyung.. yang jadi anaknya eomma itu sebenarnya siapa sih?" bisik Kyuhyun pada hyungnya yang sedang sibuk mengelap sendok dan garpunya yang tidak kotor sama sekali dengan tissue.

"Sepertinya eomma sayang banget sama anak itu. Dih.. dekil. Menjijikkan." Respon Donghae dengan tatapan dingin mematikannya menatap Sungmin.

"Oh ya, Sungmin. Tadi kami mendapat telepon dari kedua orangtuamu. Katanya mereka sudah sampai di Hawaii dengan selamat." Ucap Hankyung yang saat itu sedang menuangkan minum ke gelas milik Sungmin. Benar aneh kedua pasangan itu, mereka berdua mengistimewakan Sungmin dan menganaktirikan anak kandung mereka sendiri.

"Ah.. jeongmal? Baguslah kalo mereka dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja." Tutur Sungmin dengan nada suara yang sangat sopan dan lembut tak lupa juga dengan senyum yang tersemat manis di wajah namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Omo.. yeobo, andaikan kita punya anak semanis Sungminnie yaa!" ucap Heechul tanpa memperdulikan anak mereka yang berada di situ juga.

"Ne, yeobo. Sungmin sangat sopan dan manis. Beruntung sekali Young woon dan Junsu di karuniai anak semanis kamu, Sungmin." Jawab Hankyung menambahi.

"Ya! Kyu! Hae! Kalian harus mengikuti Sungmin!" bentak Heechul yang berbeda 180 derajat saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin tadi.

"Eomma saja yang aneh. Punya anak secerdas kami tapi malah menyuruh kami bertindak bodoh seperti dia." Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri. Memang benar, Kyuhyun adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Ia juga pernah meraih juara 1 Olympiade Mathematic di kancah internasional. Prestasi sekolah Kyuhyun benar-benar tak usah di ragukan lagi. Sama hal dengan Kyu, Donghae juga sangat berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ia adalah mantan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya—sebelum priode jabatannya di ganti oleh Kyuhyun— dan juga pernah mendapat juara 1 debat di Korea Selatan.

"Saya sudah selesai, Eomma. Saya mau balik ke kamar." Ucap Donghae yang langsung saja meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan tingkah kedua namja itu, Heechul dan juga Hankyung.

"Ish.. malu-maluin banget sih tingkah kedua setan kecil itu!" gumam Heechul kesal sambil menyendokkan nasi beserta lauk ke dalam mulutnya, begitupun dengan Hankyung yang sibuk juga mengunyah makanannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Lain hal dengan Sungmin yang terlihat bingung. Ia mengaduk-aduk nasinya dan tak bernafsu untuk makan.

'_Sebenarnya aku ini ada di tempat apa? Kenapa suasananya mencekam begini? Ottohke?'_

.

.

**To be continue**

**Gimana chingu? Lanjut tidak ffnya? Reviewnya yaaaaa biar author tau ff ini layak di lanjut atau tidak^^**

**Kamsahamnidaaaa *bow***


	2. Chap 2 : OMG, I have a TROUBLE!

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingu^^ mianheyo atas keterlambatan update yang selalu author lakukan. *bow* Daripada kelamaan menyimak curhat colongan author disini, yuk mari di baca ffnya! Happy reading, chingu^^**  
**

**~~~~ooo~~~~**

CHAPTER 2

**~~~~ooo~~~~**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar, sukses membuat seorang malaikat yang masih tertidur di ranjang barunya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Lee Sungmiiiiiiin" suara bising itu juga sukses membuat sang malaikat yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu terbangun dengan sempurna. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya dan melihat seorang namja cantik sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sangat berkembang di bibirnya.

"Ah, Heechul eomma. Mian.. miaanhe apakah aku terlambat bangun?"

"Anniya, Minnie. Kau tak terlambat. Ini masih jam 6, kau masih sempat mandi, sarapan terus berangkat ke sekolah. Ayo cepat bergerak!" Heechul segera menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar bernuansa pink itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Annyeonghaseyo, Heechul eomma, Hankyung appa, mianhe aku kelamaan." Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahku, kini aku berada di ruang makan keluarga yang baru saja kemarin menjadi keluarga baruku.

"Aduh, Minnieku cute sekali dengan seragam itu. Manis!" Ini hal yang baru bagiku, sebelumnya di Amerika tak pernah sekali pun aku mengenakan seragam seperti ini. Dan kesan pertamaku mengenakannya... seragam itu memang sangat cute! Aku suka!

"Ah, jeongmal? Kamsahamnida, eomma." Ujarku basa-basi sambil tersipu malu. Aku memang manis, kan?

"Ne, kau memang manis, chagi. Ini rotinya, kau suka yang selai strawberry atau coklat?" tanya Heechul eomma atas pilihanku. Dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah.. STRAWBERRY!

"Aku mau selai strawberry. Aku sangat suka strawberry, eomma."

"Ah jeongmal? Aku juga sama, chagi. Ini rotinya. Silakan dimakan." Ucap Heechul eomma sembari menyodorkan sepiring penuh roti bakar dengan selai strawberry.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eomma, appa." Ucap dua orang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. Hello? Apa aku invisible sehingga mereka tak menganggapku ada di sini?

"Ah, Donghae, Kyuhyun. Ayo cepat makan! Nanti kalian terlambat!" perintah Heechul eomma dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Entah kenapa saat menghadapi kedua namja ini, Heechul eomma pasti berteriak-teriak. Apa jangan-jangan... mereka bukan anak kandungnya? Ataukah kami tertukar sejak masih kecil? Karena sepertinya Heechul eomma sangat perhatian padaku dibandingkan kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

"Oh ya, Minnie. Sebentar kau akan di kawal Donghae dan Kyuhyun ke sekolah. Mereka juga akan membawamu berkeliling."

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi kurir namja ini?" respon namja berkacamata yang kutahu bernama Donghae itu atas ucapan Heechul eomma tadi. Hei! Kenapa ia tidak menyebut namaku? Sebegitu anehnya kah namaku menurutnya?

"Anniya, eomma. Aku tidak mau! Dia memalukan." Ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun kali ini. Apa aku seburuk itu?

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala kedua namja di hadapanku ini. Apa memang benar ya mereka itu bukan anak kandung Heechul eomma?

"Aaaaah.. sakit!" ringis mereka berdua. Jujur, mereka berdua sangat tampan, tapi sayang sifat mereka sepertinya tak setampan wajahnya..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah bersama salah satu siswa di sekolah itu. Namja itu membawa tas ransel yang cukup berat di pundaknya dengan wajah lusuh dan lelah. Terang saja, namja itu baru saja berjalan kaki menuju sekolah barunya. Kalau ia tak bertemu seseorang yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengannya, ia pasti masih tersesat saat ini. Dan semua itu gara-gara seorang evil yang tega menipunya.

"Ah, kamsahamnida. Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu pasti aku masih tersesat. Jeongmal kamsahamnida."

"Ne, gwaenchana. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru?" ucap orang itu pada namja yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Rambut blonde milik namja itu membuatnya berfikir kalau ia pasti anak baru, sebab sepengetahuannya tak ada satupun siswa di Narin High School yang berambut white blonde seperti namja yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ini.

"Ah, ne. Aku murid baru. Lee Sungmin imnida." Namja bernama Sungmin itu pun menyodorkan tangannya dan di sambut hangat oleh namja imut yang ia temui tadi.

"Ah, Ryeowook imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida."

"Bangapseumnida, Ryeowook-ssi. Oh ya, apakah kau tahu kelas 11-1 itu di mana?"

"Kau di murid di kelas 11-1, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu meyakinkan apa yang baru Sungmin tanyakan padanya.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kyaa! Kita sekelas dong! Oh ya, kau pindahan dari mana? Dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau bukan pindahan dari dalam negeri." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin yang ia nilai cukup keren itu.

"Ah.. aku pindahan dari Amerika, tapi aku asli orang Korea kok." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan teman baru yang baik seperti Ryeowook.

"Oh gitu ya! Oh iya, kenapa tadi aku menemuimu tersesat di jalan? Apa tak ada yang mengantarmu ke sekolah? Kau kan anak baru."

"Hm.. sebenarnya sih ada, tapi aku—"

"KYAAAAAA~~~! Oppa!" teriak segerombolan yeoja yang membuat Sungmin berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menoleh ke arah keributan itu.

"Duh.. ribut sekali sih.." protes Sungmin yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan keributan di koridor sekolah saat itu.

"Kau pasti kaget ya? Aku sih sudah biasa di hadapkan dengan situasi bising seperti ini. Apalagi aku sekelas dengan orang yang yeoja-yeoja itu kerumuni. Yang sabar ya, Sungmin-ssi. Lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa kok!"

"Memangnya siapa sih orang itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran pada pusat perhatian para yeoja di sekolah barunya ini.

"Itu.. si ketua osis kita. Cho Kyuhyun. Adik bungsu mantan ketua osis periode tahun lalu, Donghae-sunbae."

"MWO? Jadi kita sekelas dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" respon Sungmin benar-benar diluar batas. Ia kaget sekaligus harus pasrah menerima nasib. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menghindar dari aura jahat namja-namja yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu.

"Ne. Apa kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Ryeowook itu membuat Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian sejam lalu yang membuatnya sangat kesusahan.

.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hati-hati ya, Minnie." Namja cantik bernama Heechul mengantar Sungmin sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya, tak lupa ia mencium dahi namja yang baru saja tinggal bersamanya itu kemudian mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Ya! Kyu! Antar Minnie sampai ke sekolah, ne?" sambung Heechul kali ini pada anak bungsunya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Kenapa bukan Donghae hyung saja?" protes Kyuhyun pada eommanya.

"Donghae sudah berangkat tadi dengan appamu. Cepat sana!"

"Arra.. arra.." jawab Kyuhyun malas pada eommanya, "Ya! Kau! Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang langsung di patuhi oleh namja itu.

"Hati-hati, Minnieaah." Teriak Heechul sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat dilihatnya mobil milik anak bungsunya itu mulai menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Hei, kau. Jangan pernah memamer-mamerkan dirimu ini tinggal di rumahku, arra? Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau kita saling kenal. Awas saja kalau kau melanggarnya!" hardik Kyuhyun langsung to the point pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang polos itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali sepi, bahkan player di dalam mobil itu saja tak dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik Hyundai hitam itu.

"Hm.. Kyu?" panggil Sungmin dengan suara yang terkesan takut pada orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada suara yang cukup membuat nyali Sungmin ciut.

"Ah.. a.. anni." Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut akan disembur oleh namja dingin nan sombong itu.

"Oh ya.. Hei, Lee Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sumringah. Jelas saja, baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara duluan. Sungmin benar-benar sangat mengharapkan Kyuhyun bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Ne?"

"Aku mau ke rumah temanku dulu. Kau turun di sini, arra?"

"Mwo? Aku baru sekolah di sini, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak tahu sama sekali jalan di Seoul." Ujar Sungmin kaget dengan penuturan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sekolah kita dekat kok dari sini. Jalan sebentar saja juga sampai. Sana cepat turun!"

"Ya! Kalau kau bilang sekolah kita dekat, kenapa tidak kau antar aku dulu! Aku kan tidak tahu!"

"Aku mau belok di sini. Kau ini tinggal jalan lurus saja beberapa langkah pasti sampai kok. Cepat turun! Aku buru-buru nih!" hardik Kyuhyun dengan kasar membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus nurut padanya dan turun dari mobil itu, meskipun sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak tahu harus kemana ia sekarang. Ia sama sekali buta jalan.

"Oke deh. Bye, Lee Sungmin. Sampai jumpa di sekolah ya!" ucap Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil saat akan berlalu meninggalkan namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu di jalan. Tak lupa Kyuhyun memamerkan evil smirk di sudut bibirnya pada Sungmin yang saat ini masih terlihat bingung dengan keadaan yang baru saja ia alami.

Hyundai hitam milik Kyuhyun pun berlalu dan tak terlihat lagi dari mata foxy milik Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin hanya berjalan lurus mengikuti arah yang diperintahkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi sebelum ia diturunkan.

**5 menit berlalu.**

"Di mana ini? Katanya aku hanya perlu jalan terus saja untuk sampai ke sekolah. Tapi.. kenapa aku belum sampai juga? Aku benar-benar tak tahu jalan, mana aku tak bawa uang lagi! Aduh.. aku tak biasa sendiri seperti ini. Aku takuuttt.. eomma..." namja blonde itu pun terus berjalan sembari terisak-isak. Ia memang tak biasa sendirian seperti ini, biasanya kalau bukan bersama keluarganya, ia pasti akan di temani orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Karena sudah cukup lelah, namja blonde itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Lelah, takut, sedih, marah bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya saat ini. Ia menyesal pindah dari tempat tinggalnya di Amerika.

"Eommaa.. aku tersesat.. hiks.. hiks.." posisi Sungmin saat ini persis seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang tersesat kehilangan orang tuanya di jalan. Ia terisak-isak sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut dan tak bisa didefinisikan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Permisi. Apakah kau murid Narin High School?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang menegurnya saat itu.

"Dari seragammu kau pasti murid Narin High School juga kan? Berangkat bersamaku yuk.." sambung orang itu lagi, mengajak Sungmin ikut dengannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Sungmin pun menurut dan ikut bersamanya.

_FLASHBACK END_

.

"A.. an.. anni. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sungmin berbohong. Ia ingat perkataan Kyuhyun padanya tadi di mobil. Tidak dihukum saja Kyuhyun sudah menyusahkan hidup Sungmin, apalagi kalau ia benar-benar dihukum? Menakutkan!

"Kyaaa!" teriakan-teriakan yeoja di koridor itu semakin memekakkan telinga. Benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Sungmin. Sebelum sang pembuat keributan muncul sebaiknya Sungmin cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kajja kita langsung ke kelas, Ryeowook-ssi." Sungmin pun menarik lengan Ryeowook agar berjalan duluan. Namun kalah cepat, Sungmin mau tak mau harus bertemu pandang dengan namja yang sangat dibencinya saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sempat terlihat raut wajah kaget dari Kyuhyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah, lagi-lagi ia memamerkan evil smirk andalannya dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam dari mata obsidian miliknya. 2 detik.. 4 detik.. Kyuhyun akhirnya berlalu dan berjalan di depan Sungmin. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin menendang Kyuhyun hingga ia terperosok.

"Ryeowook-ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang guru? Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu." Ujar Sungmin bohong. Sebenarnya alasan Sungmin ke ruang guru karena tak ingin bertemu dahulu dengan namja evil yang sangat ia benci itu di kelas barunya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru." Ujar Kim sonsaengnim di hadapan siswa-siswi kelas 11-1 Narin High School. "Sungmin Lee, Silakan masuk." Panggil Kim sonsaengnim pada seorang namja yang sedang menunggu nasibnya di luar kelas. Namja itu tengah berfikir apakah ia akan diterima baik-baik oleh teman sekelasnya ataukah... yah begitulah.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Berdiri tepat di depan kelas, mengembangkan senyuman termanis miliknya, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul. Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Amerika. Bangapseumnida chingudeul." Sungmin tampak sangat bersinar, bukan hanya dari rambutnya yang sangat mencolok, namun senyumannya yang indah membuat hampir seluruh yeoja bahkan beberapa namja di kelasnya saat itu kagum. Benar-benar manis!

"Kyaaa! Sungmin oppaa! Duduklah di sampingku!" teriak salah satu yeoja yang berada di pojok kanan kelas itu diikuti oleh beberapa yeoja lainnya yang melakukan hal sama. Sungmin benar-benar senang ia diterima baik oleh teman sekelasnya, sementara salah seorang namja di kelas itu hanya sibuk membaca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan keributan apa yang sedang dibuat oleh namja yang berada di depan kelasnya kini.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Bel sekolah berdering menandakan saat ini telah masuk ke jam istirahat.

"Ryeowook-ssi." Panggil Sungmin pada namja yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Aish, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Terlalu formal! Panggil saja aku Wookie, ne?"

"Arraseo, Wookieah."

"Ne, Minnie. Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ryeowook pada sahabat barunya itu yang langsung di respon anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan menuju kantin sambil mengobrol banyak tentang kehidupan mereka berdua. Mulai dari keluarga, tempat tinggal, dan hobi mereka yang kebetulan sama. Ternyata mereka sama-sama suka masak!

"Wookie, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Udah kebelet nih. Toilet di dekat sini ada di mana ya?"

"Oh, toilet ya? Kau terus saja. Setelah mentok, kau belok kiri, Min." Jelas Ryeowook menunjukkan arah ke toilet terdekat.

"Arraseo, Wookie. Tunggu aku, ne?" Sungmin pun berlari kecil menuju toilet yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook, masuk ke dalam dan buru-buru mengeluarkan hajatnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Keadaan toiletnya sedang sepi, tak terlihat ada siswa lain yang berada di dalam toilet itu.

'bruk..' terdengar bunyi pintu toilet dibuka dan ditutup dengan keras.

'_Apa itu? Duh... kok perasaanku tak enak ya? Jangan-jangan itu setan? Omo... aku takut setan! Ottohke?" _batin Sungmin saat di dengarnya bunyi langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Di dalam hati tak henti-hentinya Sungmin berdoa agar terhindar dari segala marabahaya yang kemungkinan saja akan ia hadapi.

Suara langkah itu berhenti. Detak jantung Sungmin makin cepat, ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang, ia terlalu takut. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat mulus di pundak Sungmin membuat Sungmin sukses berteriak keras.

"KYAAAAAA! SETAAAAAAAN!" Sungmin berteriak sangat keras dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia benar-benar tak berani melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

"Ya! Ini aku, berisik!" ujar makhluk misterius yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuka matanya yang ia tutup tadi, perlahan-lahan menoleh ke belakang dan...

"Kyaa! Setan!" Sungmin kembali berteriak dan bergerak menjauh dari sosok yang ia lihat. Yah, makhluk misterius yang berdiri di belakangnya memang setan, namun dalam wujud manusia. Cho Kyuhyun. Evil yang senantiasa muncul di dalam keseharian Sungmin.

"Aku bukan setan! Aku manusia. Bisa bedakan setan sama manusia tidak sih?" protes Kyuhyun yang tak terima dianggap setan oleh Sungmin, padahal sifatnya benar-benar mendekati sifat setan secara sempurna.

"Huh! Kau memang setan! Kau sudah membuat hariku ini kacau tau! Kalau kau tidak mengerjaiku tadi pagi, aku tidak sekacau ini ke sekolah." bentak Sungmin sembari menunjuk ke arah rambut blonde miliknya yang menurutnya itu sudah melenceng dari kategori rapi. Biarpun dalam kondisi marah, Sungmin masih terlihat sangat cute dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan dan pipi yang dikembungkan lucu. Benar-benar namja yang sangat manis!

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu. Itung-itung belajar biar hafal jalanan di daerah sini. Yang penting sekarang kau sampai juga kan ke sekolah?" Ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari mencuci tangannya yang tak kotor sama sekali.

"Huh terserah deh!" ucap Sungmin kesal. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak adu mulut.

"Oh ya, terimakasih ya." Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Sungmin. Apa maksud Kyuhyun berterimakasih pada Sungmin? Hal baik apa yang Sungmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Dan.. kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengambil sebagian penggemarku. Aku cukup terbantu dengan itu. Yah.. itung-itung kebisingan yang selalu aku hadapi agak berkurang. Terimakasih ya.." ucap Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat angkuh, sombong dan... menyebalkan!

"Mwo? Kau itu— Ish.." Sungmin benar-benar tak tahan dengan ocehan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia ikut gila bila terus bersama namja evil bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dengan cepat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di toilet dan kembali ke Ryeowook yang telah menunggunya di luar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan!

"Ya! Tunggu, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu toilet dan hendak keluar dari sana. Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal tingkat dewa mau tak mau menoleh dengan terpaksa.

"Apa lagi sih, hah?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau yakin mau keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa sih? Aku masih tampan kok! Aku sudah berkaca tadi. Jangan menipuku ya!" ujar Sungmin tak kalah angkuhnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cih.. lihat tuh celanamu. Apa kau yakin mau keluar dengan celana yang belum terkancing seperti itu?" Setelah penuturan dari Kyuhyun itu terucap, secara spontan Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah celananya. Dan benar saja, celananya itu belum terkancing dan masih menampakkan dalaman Sungmin yang berwarna semi merah muda.

Wajah Sungmin spontan memerah. Betapa memalukan penampilan Sungmin saat itu. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Cho Kyuhyun. Buru-buru ia mengancingkan celananya dan keluar dari toilet itu dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. Sementara namja yang masih berada di dalam toilet itu meledakkan tawanya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Tawa yang tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun dalam kurun waktu setahun ini.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hai, Sungmin oppa.." sapa tiga orang yeoja yang lewat tepat di samping meja yang sedang ditempati oleh dua orang namja cute bernama Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin.

"Wah... kau hebat, Minnie! Baru sehari saja, fansmu sudah banyak sekali. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi posisi ketenaran Kyuhyun akan digantikan olehmu." puji Ryeowook bersemangat pada namja di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat murung dan lusuh.

"Wookie.. please, jangan bahas nama itu untuk saat ini, ne?" Untuk saat ini, nama 'Kyuhyun' sangat anti di telinga Sungmin. Kejadian memalukan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu di toilet masih membekas di otak Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun nanti. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Sungmin?

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun? Arraseo.." jawab Ryeowook mengerti meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tahu jelas apa alasan Sungmin tak mau mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang ia sebut tadi. Ryeowook tau sahabat barunya itu sedang kalut, makanya ia hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja. Ryeowook yakin suatu saat Sungmin akan bercerita mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Yesung sunbae!" ujar Ryeowook bersemangat dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Sungmin sampai heran, siapa sih namja yang datang ini sampai membuat Ryeowook jadi seperti itu?

"Eh, gini. Bangku di kantin sepertinya sudah penuh. Apa boleh saya dan teman saya bergabung dengan kalian?" tutur namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon itu sopan. Dan benar, keadaan kantin saat itu sangat padat.

"Ah, silakan, sunbae. Tak apa kan, Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook meminta persetujuan juga pada Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. Silakan.." ucap Sungmin sopan pada namja yang baru ia temui itu.

"Hae-ahh.. sini! Aku sudah dapat tempat." Teriak Jong Woon pada salah salah seorang temannya yang masih berdiri diam menunggu ada bangku yang kosong. Namja yang dipanggil pun mendekat, dan...

'JDEEERRR..' petir seakan menyambar ke arah Sungmin saat dilihatnya siapa yang muncul dihadapannya saat ini. Donghae. Cho Donghae. Cho Donghae yang sebelas duabelas dengan Kyuhyun itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Dosa apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sungmin sampai-sampai ia harus dihadapi dengan bencana dari kedua bersaudara ini?

"Kau mau duduk di sini kan?" tanya Jong Woon pada namja dingin bernama Donghae itu. Sedetik. Dua detik. Lima detik. Masih belum ada respon dari namja itu. Sungmin sampai-sampai berdoa dalam hati agar ia menolak duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan oleh adik kandung namja yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat." Respon Donghae singkat yang bagi Lee Sungmin merupakan bencana teramat dahsyat. Feeling Sungmin sangat amat tidak enak. Apalagi Donghae memilih duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Kenapa Donghae tidak duduk di samping Ryeowook saja? Atau di sisi lainnya? Kenapa harus tepat di sebelah Sungmin?

"Eh, aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru?" ujar namja bernama Jong Woon pada namja blonde yang sangat asing di matanya.

"Ah, ne, sunbae. Lee Sungmin imnida.." ujar Sungmin sopan sembari menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat pada namja di hadapannya.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung, Sungmin-ssi." Jelasnya tak kalah sopan.

"Ne, sunbaenim. Bangapseumnida.."

"Ne. Bangapseumnida. Oh ya, ini temanku, Cho Donghae." Respon Yesung sopan sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke arah namja dingin yang sibuk dengan bekalnya.

"Ah.. n.. nn.. ne." Jawab Sungmin setengah canggung. Ia tentu saja mengenal namja di sampingnya ini. Kenal banget malahan. Cho Donghae, namja dingin yang benar-benar tak sopan padanya. Sekarang saja ia terlihat tak sopan dengan memamerkan aksi sok coolnya tanpa memerdulikan Yesung yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Yesung sunbae, minggu depan kau jadi ikut kompetisi musik itu?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan topik saat itu. Sungmin benar-benar tertolong. Ryeowook tahu benar cara mengendalikan keadaan.

"Ah, itu.. Ne, aku ikut. Kau juga ikut kan, Ryeowook-ssi?" jawab Yesung yang memberikan feedback pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, sunbae. Aku juga ikut. Mohon bantuannya.." ujar Ryeowook sopan dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah. Sepertinya Ryeowook memiliki perasaan lain pada namja yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu.

"Seharusnya malah aku yang minta bantuan padamu, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau sangat hebat" Respon Yesung yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook menjadi semakin salah tingkah, sampai makanan yang ada di hadapannya pun menjadi pelampiasan kegugupannya saat itu.

"Ah, sunbae. Kau terlalu berlebihan!" ucap Ryeowook malu-malu. Sementara itu salah seorang namja di meja itu masih saja diam dan sibuk dengan bekalnya. Yesung yang melihat hal itu sedikit merasa tak enak juga pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang berada di sana.

"Hae-ah, kau ini sibuk dengan bekalmu saja. Kenapa kau diam? Ada masalah? Oh ya, Hae-ah. Bagaimana kabar namja yang kau bilang kemarin numpang di rumahmu? Katamu ia sangat menjijikan. Semenjijikan apa sih dia? Aku jadi penasaran. Bolehkah aku sebentar main ke rumahmu?" ucap Yesung membuka pembicaraan, namun sepertinya ia salah sasaran. Topik yang ia bahas itu bagaikan bumerang yang menyerang salah seorang namja yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan mereka.

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Sungmin spontan kaget sampai-sampai makanan yang ia sendokkan ke dalam mulutnya itu tak masuk secara sempurna ke tenggorokannya. Benar feeling Sungmin. Donghae pasti akan membawa hal buruk juga padanya, tak jauh bedalah dengan adik kandung namja dingin itu. Sungmin menjadi topik utama pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Dan.. menjijikkan? Seperti itukah tanggapan Donghae tentangnya?

"Kenapa, Minnieah? Kau tersedak? Ini minumlah cepat!" Ryeowook langsung menyodorkan botol minumannya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menegak air mineral itu sampai habis dan menarik napas panjang hingga ia tenang kembali.

"Gomawo, Wookieah.."

"Sungie, kau tak perlu datang ke rumahku." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba makin membuat Sungmin tak merasa nyaman di posisinya saat ini.

"Wae, Hae-aah?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Soal namja menjijikan yang ku ceritakan padamu tadi, kau bertemu dengannya kok sekarang."

"M.. mwo? Maksudmu itu..."

"Ne. Namja menjijikkan itu ada di sampingku sekarang." Jawab Donghae santai sembari tetap sibuk dengan bekal yang setiap hari khusus ia sediakan untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Donghae benar-benar anti dengan makanan yang ia tak tahu asal usulnya.

"MWO? Kau serumah dengan Donghae sunbae, Minnieah?" tutur Ryeowook yang tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat itu.

"N.. nn.. ne."

.

.

**To be continue**

**~~~~ooo~~~  
**

Fyuuuuh~ akhirnya author punya kesempatan untuk mengupdate ff ini. Mianheyo kalau ada typo, kesalahan diksi, dan berbagai kekhilafan author yang banyaknya tak terkira.

Gomawo bagi para readers yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Ternyata banyak respon positifnya!^^ author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memuaskan hati para readers sekalian #eeaa

**~~~~ooo~~~**

**Big thanks to my lovely readers :  
**

Fariny, Guest, YunieNie HanChullie, SSungMine, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ernana, dew'yellow, Sunghyunnie, sparkyumin13, 137line, Ichi54n, reader, cottoncandyme, LiuHeeHee, Jirania, Me Naruto, Park Min Rin, kyurin minnie, youngfish, BbuingBbuing137, chikyumin, anglesIto, hyuknie, Rio, Choi Sila, kyumin, maria8, Andhisa Joyers.

.

.

Makasih banyak atas saran dan kritik kalian, chingudeul. Mianheyo kalau author tak bisa balas satu per satu. Tapi author bakal catat kok sebagai bahan pelajaran untuk author kedepannya. Sekali lagi jeongmal kamsahamnida^^ mianheyo.. jeongmal mianhe atas segala kekhilafan author *bow*

Akhir kata... reviewnya, please!^^


	3. Chap 3 : Kyu, what will u do to me?

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

Annyeoong^^ author balik lagi dengan chapter 3! Yuk yuk silakan dibaca^^**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~~CHAPTER 3~~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_Sungie, kau tak perlu datang ke rumahku." _

"_Wae, Hae-aah?" _

"_Ne. Namja menjijikkan itu ada di sampingku sekarang." _

"_Soal namja menjijikan yang ku ceritakan padamu tadi, kau bertemu dengannya kok sekarang."_

"_M.. mwo? Maksudmu itu..."_

"_MWO? Kau serumah dengan Donghae sunbae, Minnieah_

"_N.. nn.. ne."_

~~ooo~~

CHAPTER 3

~~ooo~~

*Sungmin POV*

"N.. nn.. ne." Jawabku sangat gugup saat terpaksa harus mengakui kenyataan itu. Sebenarnya sih tak ada masalah untukku apabila semua orang tahu aku tinggal serumah dengan kedua setan bersaudara itu, tapi.. lagi-lagi ingat kan ancaman Kyuhyun? Untung saja hanya Ryeowook yang tahu. Ryeowook juga pasti tak akan cerita ke siapapun. Aman lah kalau begitu, lagian Kyuhyun pasti tak tahu juga kan kalau rahasianya terbongkar?

"Aish.. mianhe, Sungmin-ssi. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Sela namja yang ku kenal bernama Yesung itu dengan wajah yang sepertinya sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin dia sedikit tidak enak telah menyinggungku, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Gwaenchanayo, sunbae." Ujarku sopan pada namja yang umurnya setahun di atasku itu.

"Oh ya, Hae-ah. Aku sebentar ke rumahmu, ne? Aku ingin berlatih vokal." Sambung Yesung sunbae berbicara pada namja dingin yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di sampingku. Berlatih vokal? Kenapa harus dengan Donghae? Maklum saja, dari lagaknya yang songong itu tidak ada satupun tampang-tampangnya jago dalam bidang tarik suara.

"Hm.. terserah kau saja sih, Sungie. Oh ya, Ryeowook-ssi kau ikut lomba juga kan minggu depan? Sekalian latihan saja di rumahku."

'JDEEEEERRRRRR..' petir seakan-akan menyambar lagi ke arahku. Oke, bukannya aku tidak mau Ryeowook datang ke rumah mereka, tapi... kalau Kyuhyun lihat gimana? Rencanaku menutupi terbongkarnya status menumpangku bisa ketahuan Kyuhyun, kan? Kenapa juga sih makhluk menyebalkan di sampingku ini sok baik banget sama Ryeowook? Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu tanpa alasan kan?

"Iya ikut saja, Ryeowook-ssi. Sekalian temani aku latihan." Tambah Yesung sunbae makin meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk ikut. Ottohke? Semoga Ryeowook menolak.. semoga Ryeowook ada urusan lain, ya Tuhan..

"Ah, benarkah aku boleh ikut, sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata yang cukup berbinar ke arah dua namja tadi.

"Ne, kau boleh ikut." Jawab Yesung sunbae dengan senyum tak kalah lebarnya dengan senyum yang dipamerkan Ryeowook padanya. Omona.. firasatku buruk lagi..

"Ah, baiklah aku akan ikut, sunbae. Sekalian aku juga mau mengerjakan tugas dari Kim sonsaengnim tadi sama Sungmin. Iya kan, Minnie?" Ryeowook tampak memastikan bahwa aku mengingat tugas yang memang di berikan oleh Kim sonsaengnim tadi pada murid kelas XI-1. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan lesu sebagai respon. Sumpah aku benar-benar tak bersemangat. Nyawaku seakan sudah terpisah dengan jasadku.

Tuhan, lindungi aku dari setan Cho! Aku anak baik-baik kan? Aku tak pernah nakal kan? Jadi kumohon Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku. Jebal..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaang! Eommaa? Donghae hyung?" teriak salah seorang namja jangkung saat baru saja tiba di rumahnya yang terasa cukup sepi. Biasanya saat namja itu pulang, ia akan disambut dengan ocehan eommanya dan juga cercaan Donghae yang menyuruhnya cepat mandi karena tak tahan dengan bau keringatnya. Tapi... kemana semua orang? Kenapa sepi?

Tanpa terlalu memperdulikannya, namja tadi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Eh? Kyu? Kau sudah pulang chagi? Kebetulan, nih bawain kue dan minuman ini ke kamar Sungmin, ne? Dia lagi belajar tuh." Ucap eomma pada anaknya yang bernama Kyuhyun itu semangat sembari menyodorkan baki dengan dua gelas minuman dan sepiring besar kue.

"Mwo? Anniya! Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tak rela diperbudak eommanya sendiri, apalagi kali ini menjadi pelayan Sungmin. Its a BIG NO buat Kyu!

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kasian kan Sungmin dan teman kelasnya itu kehausan! Cepat antar ini, babo!" omel Heechul sembari melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat di kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Eh? Teman kelasnya? Maksudnya?" sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh waktu sejenak untuk mengolah perkataan eommanya setelah di jitak tadi.

"Iya, sekarang Sungmin dan teman sekelasnya, Ryeowook, sedang mengerjakan PR di kamarnya. Eh iya, katanya kalian sekelas ya? Kalau gitu sana gih bantu mereka sekalian mengantar ini." Jelas Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget awalnya, namun tak lama setelah itu, ia sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, mengambil baki yang disodorkan eomma, dan melangkah pasti menuju kamar Sungmin. Entah ia hanya nurut dengan eommanya atau memiliki maksud lain di dalam hatinya, namun sepertinya ia terlihat cukup senang mendapat 'teman bermain' baru seperti Sungmin.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Ah? Kau tak tahu ya, Minnie? Donghae hyung termasuk dalam 5 besar namja dengan suara terindah di Narin School, lho!" jelas namja manis bernama Ryeowook pada sahabat barunya, Sungmin, setelah ia mendengar sedikit ocehan Sungmin yang terkesan meremehkan kemampuan sunbaenya itu.

"Jinjjayo? Dari tampangnya yang songong begitu, sepertinya sangat meragukan." Sungmin kembali meremehkan. Tampangnya terlihat sangat imut saat di kerucutkannya bibir plum miliknya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Kau belum tahu saja sih, Min." Ryeowook pun kembali sibuk dengan kertas cakarannya yang penuh dengan angka beserta huruf x, y, z yang turut serta membuat otak kedua namja di ruangan itu kewalahan.

"Oh ya, Wookieah, aku boleh bertanya tidak?" sela Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengarkan Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Ne, tentu saja boleh. Ada apa?" ujar Ryeowook sedikit heran dan lebih tepatnya penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sungmin tanyakan padanya.

"Hm.. maaf sebelumnya. Tapi.. aku rasa ada yang aneh denganmu saat sedang bersama Yesung hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang aneh dan mata menyelidik miliknya. Namun apabila dilihat secara intens, perubahan wajahnya itu tak membuat keimutannya berkurang, malah semakin nampaklah bakat aegyo alami yang mendarah daging di dalam dirinya.

"Ah.. itu.. hm.." Ryeowook tak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja merona merah seperti udang rebus. Ia tak berkata-kata. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya yang berubah seperti ini apabila membahas segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Yesung. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Hayo? Ada apa, eoh?" Sungmin makin memicingkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk sembari memain-mainkan ujung baju seragamnya. Benar-benar tingkah yang mencurigakan bagi Sungmin.

"A.. aku.. aku juga tak tahu, Min. Tiap melakukan apapun yang ada kaitannya dengan Yesung sunbae, aku.. aku.. aku seperti ini. Aku bingung, Minnie. Berkali-kali aku mencoba melawan rasa 'aneh' ini tapi malah semakin kuatlah perasaan yang kurasa." Ryeowook kali ini malah nampak seperti seorang 'yeoja' yang tengah mencurahkan isi hati pada sahabatnya. Sungmin sebagai pendengar yang baik pun mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya serius seakan mengerti dengan mata yang ia pejamkan untuk lebih mendalami dan berusaha mencerna semua yang Ryeowook ucapkan. Menurut Sungmin, tampangnya saat itu terkesan cukup serius, tapi tidak bagi yang melihatnya. Sungguh sangat imut!

"Kau.. menyukainya, Wookie?" ujar Sungmin menebak. Dan.. gotcha! Sepertinya tebakan Sungmin kali ini benar. Ryeowook kembali menunduk malu dengan wajah yang semakin merah dan terkesan salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya sih... iya, Min." Jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit malu-malu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ah.. sangat terlihat. Aku memang berbakat menjadi psikolog." Oceh Sungmin sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tapi.. apa ini wajar, Minnie? Aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan perasaan ini." Ujar Ryeowook yang wajahnya berubah murung seketika saat mengingat statusnya yang notabene adalah namja. Ia cukup kalut dengan perasaan yang ia rasa. Apa ia salah bila jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang 'sama jenis' dengannya?

"Anniya, Wookieah. Gwaenchana. Cinta itu tak mengenal harta, jabatan, tahta, bahkan status. Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja, dimana saja, dan kapan saja. Kau tak salah memiliki cinta. Kau berhak mendapatkannya, Wookieah."

"Tapi, apa kata orang-orang nanti?" eluh Ryeowook yang terkesan masih khawatir dengan komentar buruk mengenai dirinya kelak.

"Aigoo! Kau tak perlu memperdulikan hal itu. Biarkan saja mereka. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu, ne? Hwaiting! Aku akan mendukungmu seperti aku mendukung Kim Jong Kook dan Yoo Jae Suk di Runningman! Hahahhaha.." itulah akhir nasihat Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjurus ke arah absurd itu.

"Huh! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" sebuah bantal besar pun sukses mendarat mulus tepat di kepala namja blonde bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Sungmin yang tak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba Ryeowook, hanya bisa meng-aduh ria sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Ya, Wookieah! Rambut cantikku rusak tau!" protes Sungmin tak terima dengan perlakuan Ryeowook itu padanya. Ia pun membalas perlakuan Ryeowook tadi dengan melempar sebuah bantal yang sepertinya tingkat kecepatannya terlalu tinggi, sehingga saat Ryeowook menghindar, bantal itu pun sukses mengenai seorang namja yang baru saja membuka pintu di belakang Ryeowook dan membuat namja itu basah kuyup dengan jus jeruk yang ia bawa. Oh my God.. sepertinya Sungmin dalam masalah besar kali ini.

.

.

-oo-  
.

.

Dua orang namja yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Salah seorang dari antaranya tengah sibuk memainkan tuts-tuts piano sembari melantunkan sebait lagu, sementara namja yang lain tengah sibuk mencari-cari buku kumpulan lagu yang seingatnya ia simpan di lemari bukunya. Namja itu sangat yakin, seseorang pasti telah lancang mengganggu susunan barang di kamarnya.

"Aish. Mana sih buku kumpulan lagu ciptaanku itu?" namja berkacamata bernama Donghae itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali sembari terus melancarkan aksi pencariannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya di mana." Komentar namja lain yang langsung membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk sekadar melancarkan kalimat protes akan perkataan namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon tadi.

"Ya! Aku ini tak pernah lupa menaruh barangku. Semua sudah ku atur rapih sesuai abjadnya."

"Arraseo.. arraseo. Aku tahu, kau memang manusia paling perfect di dunia." Statement namja yang akrab dipanggil Yesung itu memang sangat tepat. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi sifat ajaib namja yang sudah selama 10 tahun itu menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Ia tahu betul semua kebiasaan Donghae, hal-hal yang Donghae tak suka, bahkan hal yang menjadi alasan Donghae berubah menjadi sangat dingin seperti saat ini.

"Aku paling benci kalau ada yang mengutak-atik barangku seperti ini!" omel Donghae yang tak berhenti mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi apakah kalau kau mengeluh, barang itu langsung muncul di hadapanmu? Tidak kan? Jadi sudahlah.. sesekali nikmatilah hidupmu. Jangan terlalu serius." Yesung memang paling bisa kalau urusan nasihat-menasihati sahabat tercintanya ini, sementara dirinya sendiri? Yah.. ada sesuatu hal yang Yesung pendam saat ini. Perasaan yang tak tahu sejak kapan muncul di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tak dapat definisikan maksud dan arah tujuannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat satu lagu baru lagi untukmu. Besok aku kasih, ne?"

"Ne." Yesung pun kembali memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang sempat ia anggurkan tadi dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang sepertinya 'sedikit' kena dengan nasib dirinya

_Geudaereul saranghaji malgeol geuraennayo_

**(****Haruskah aku tidak mencintaimu?)**

_Ireohke uri apheul jul aratdeoramyeon_

**(****Jika aku tau kita akan terluka seperti ini)**

_Wae geu manheun saramjungeseo_

**(****Mengapa dari begitu banyak orang)**

_Uri sarang himdeureoya hanayo_

**(****Cinta kita yang begitu keras)**

_Geudaereul weonhaji marasseoya haennayo_

**(****Apakah aku tidak seharusnya menginginkanmu?)**

_Nae yongsim geudael apheuge hanikka_

**(Karena keserakahanku, aku menyakitimu)**

_Geujeo naman ijeumyeon dwaegetjyo geureomyeon dwaejyo_

**(****Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melupakanku, Itu saja)**

_Gomapda han madiro majimak insareul daesinhaeyo_

**(****Ucapan terakhir aku hanya mengatakan satu kata "terima kasih")**

Yesung terlihat larut dalam bait demi bait yang ia lantunkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meresapi setiap makna yang ada di dalam lagu tersebut.

_Geudaereul saranghan jwiga neomu kheuneyo_

**(****Dosa mencintaimu begitu besar)**

_Amuri beoryeodo jiweojijil anhneyo_

**(****Tak peduli berapa kali aku membuangnya, aku tak bisa menghapusnya)**

_Geudael mannage hae jun haneureul weonmanghaebwayo_

**(Aku mencoba membenci langit yang membawa kita untuk bertemu)**

_Ireohkejul almyeonseodo geudaereul wae naege bonaennyago_

**(****Jika tahu itu akan menjadi seperti ini mengapa mereka mengirimkan****mu**** kepadaku)**

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Mi.. mi.. mianheyo, Kyu. Ak.. aku tak sengaja. Jeongmal Mianhe.." tutur Sungmin yang langsung berlutut dan menunduk di hadapan namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sembari terus berdoa agar dijauhi dari segala macam marabahaya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Terang saja, posisinya saat ini ibarat seseorang yang dengan ikhlas masuk ke dalam mulut buaya yang kelaparan.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Aura hitam di dalam dirinya benar-benar keluar saat itu. Ryeowook saja cukup takut melihat aksi diam Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti setan!

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sontak membuat Sungmin tersentak dan menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Dalam hati Sungmin sudah dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Tidak seperti biasanya kan? Lalu, apa motifnya?

"Eh? Mwo?" Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memastikan apa yang baru saja mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Sudahlah." Kyuhyun pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menyingkirkan nampan yang ia bawa, membuka seragamnya yang cukup basah dan langsung duduk di karpet—di mana Sungmin dan Ryeowook tadi belajar.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan menatap punggung namja yang sedang membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu?

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Oke. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun itu setan yang tak pernah bisa membuat hidupku tenang. Tapi... kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah baik seperti ini?

"Ryeowook-ssi, ini tidak seharusnya begini. Ini harus di kali silang dulu, kemudian di masukkan ke dalam persamaan ini. Setelah selesai, baru deh dibuat diagramnya. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut menjelaskan semua soal-soal yang kami tak mengerti ini secara berurut. Apa penilaianku mengenai Kyuhyun salah? Sepertinya ia orang baik..

"Minnieah, apa kau sudah mengerti juga?" panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Omo.. apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku melamun seperti ini?

"Ah.. ne.. ne.. sepertinya tidak terlalu susah ya?" oke, itu hanya basa-basi ku saja. Paling tidak biar mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku hanya melamun saja sedari tadi.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mau lihat. Coba kerjakan nomer selanjutnya, Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari menyodorkanku beberapa kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah meremehkanku. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku hanya melamun saja sedari tadi. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar diciptakan untuk menghancurkan hidupku?

Aku pun menatap pasrah soal yang ada di hadapanku kini. Aigoo... angka-angka apa ini? Mampuslah kau, Lee Sungmin.

'**tok.. tok..**' tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan dari luar pintu kamarku. Langsung saja aku bangkit dari posisiku tadi dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ah siapapun itu, ia benar-benar telah menjadi SUPER HERO!

"Ah, Heechul eomma. Ada apa?" ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamarku tadi adalah Heechul eomma. Namja cantik di hadapanku ini benar-benar sang penyelamat. Rasanya ingin ku peluk erat tubuh tinggi namja cantik itu sekadar untuk memberikan ucapan terima kasih.

"Anniya, Minnie. Aku hanya sekadar ingin mengecek keadaan kalian. Sana belajar lagi."

"Ah.. ba.. baiklah." Ucapku dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Omo.. aku tak ingin dihadapkan dengan tugas itu lagi. Tolong aku tuhan..

"Oh ya, bagaimana cemilannya tadi? Apakah sudah di habiskan? Minumannya?" oceh Heechul eomma tiba-tiba di hadapan kami bertiga saat dilihatnya kondisi di atas meja belajar kami yang hanya dipenuhi buku, kertas, atk, dan kalkulator.

"Eom—"

"Ne.. eomma. Sudah habis." Jawabku menyela ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat kekacauan. Tapi benar juga kan jawabanku? Minumannya itu sudah habis, kan? Habis di seragam si evil Kyu.

"Ah kalau begitu, Kyu, cepat ke dapur! Ambil lagi beberapa kue dan minuman segar yang eomma sediakan untuk kalian." Perintah Heechul eomma pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan kami bertiga yang masih duduk bengong melihat ke'ajaib'an tingkah eomma para evil itu. Sepertinya sifat evil kedua anaknya itu terturun langsung dari Heechul eomma! Hampir saja aku mengira kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghar ini bukan anak kandungnya..

"Ya! Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Ada apa lagi sih?

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tak dengar kata eomma tadi?"

"Aku dengar. Eomma menyuruhmu mengambil minuman dan kue kan di dapur?" jawabku malas sambil membuka-buka buku yang tak ku baca sama sekali. Itu sih hanya sebagai tameng saja untuk memberi kesan aku ini lagi SIBUK. Namun, tiba-tiba..

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun menarik kuat lenganku untuk ikut dengannya. Aigoo.. ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun menarikku? Sepertinya, aku akan dapat masalah lagi..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kau harus membantuku!" teriak seorang namja pada namja lain yang ia tarik sedari tadi. Genggaman tangan namja itu terasa sangat erat sehingga namja yang ditarik pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

"Ya! Aku tak mau!" teriakan demi teriakan pun terdengar dari mereka hingga sampai ke dapur. Setiba mereka di dapur, namja jangkung bernama Kyuhyun tadi melepaskan tarikannya.

"Ya! Sakit tau! Huh.." omel namja blonde bernama Sungmin itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus tangannya sendiri yang tadi di tarik oleh Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat di mana nampan yang di sediakan oleh Heechul tadi berada. Namun sebelum ia sempat meraih nampan itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya lagi hingga ia tersudut di dinding. Posisinya kali ini sangat amat menakutkan bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun menahan posisi Sungmin di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di dinding. Mereka saling berhadapan. Jarak diantara mereka pun hanya beberapa centi saja. Sungmin yang di desak dalam posisi itu pun hanya diam. Ia terlalu kaget dan cukup shock. Wajahnya memerah menahan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Aigoo.. apa yang akan dilakukan setan kecil itu pada Sungmin?

"Sungmin-ssi.. kau memang senang membuat masalah ya?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya itu semakin membuat namja blonde dihadapannya ketakutan.

"A.. ap.. apa maumu, hah?" suara Sungmin pun terdengar makin bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut dan hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Hahaha.. aku suka melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan seperti ini.." Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya itu dengan wajah Sungmin. Mata obsidian namja itu menatap lekat setiap lekukan wajah Sungmin yang semakin terlihat pucat.

"Ya! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terdengar berani membentak Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun agar merubah posisinya yang sangat menyudutkan itu, tapi.. nihil. Tubuh Kyuhyun tak goyah sedikitpun malah semakin mendekat ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Berani sekali kau melanggar janji kita tadi dan membawa temanmu ke rumah ini. Cih.."

"ta.. tapi.. itu bukan—" Sebelum Sungmin sempat memberikan pembelaan diri, ucapannya itu langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal ia memang harus membela dirikan? Bukan ia yang salah dalam posisi saat ini kan?

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau harus mengikuti perintahku sekarang. Arra?" paksa Kyuhyun yang tak di gubris sedikit pun oleh Sungmin. Namja blonde itu terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aura hitam Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat kuat.

"Ya! Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Spontan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepala mereka masing-masing ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh..?"

.

.

**To be continue**

**-oo-  
**

****Oke gimana? hehe maafin author ya yang sering ngilang-ngilang kayak siluman kkk~ author belakangan sibuk ngurus pengkaderan kuliah. Berhubung hari H pengkaderan itu sisa beberapa hari lagi, jadi author rampungin dulu yang bisa di selesaikan hehe sekali lagi mian ya, chingu^^

Dan makasih banyak untuk segala reviewnya yang author tidak bisa sebutin satu per satu^^ yukyuk di review lagi!


	4. Chap 4 : Anyone, please help me!

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, author balik lagi dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Huaaa senangnya bisa menulis lagi^^ Oya, daripada keterusan curhat di sini, mending langsung aja di baca ya!^^ Happy reading!

~~oOOo~~

"_Ya! Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Eh..?"_

-oOOOo-

CHAPTER 4

~~~ooo~~~

Seorang namja tampan dengan postur badan yang ideal berdiri terpatung menatap kedua orang yang sedang dalam posisi yang tak mengenakan itu. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan yang jelas dari kedua orang yang berhimpitan itu untuk mengklarifikasi apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Do.. d.. donghae hyung." ujar namja blonde yang sedang dihimpit itu dengan terbata. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sesosok namja yang dikenal bernama Donghae itu mendapatinya. Entah dengan alasan apa juga namja blonde itu terkejut, bukannya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun?

"Kenapa kalian berdua di sini? Dan posisi kalian kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Donghae menyelidik dengan tatapan datar andalan miliknya. Entah sejak kapan mimik wajah itu ia miliki.

"Ah Donghae hyung.. anniya." Kyuhyun pun pelan-pelan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah 'bebas' itu pun sedikit lega dan mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah terdesak oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati hyungnya itu, memegang bahu kanan Donghae dengan tangan kanannya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Entah apa yang ia bisikkan, tapi saat mendengarnya, Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti dan memamerkan smirk dari sudut bibirnya pada namja blonde bernama Sungmin itu. Sungmin pun dengan perasaan takut sekaligus penasaran hanya bisa terpaku sembari menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus. Hatinya tak tenang. Ia seakan bisa merasakan aura jahat yang berada di sekeliling kedua 'setan' bersaudara itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kamsahamnida, Minnie. Sampai jumpa esok hari yaaaa..." teriak Ryeowook yang kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil Nissan hitam milik namja bernama Kim Jong Woon itu dengan cerianya. Ya tentu saja, ia seperti mendapat suntikan kebahagiaan dari kondisinya saat ini. Jong Woon aka Yesung melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria ke arah Donghae. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sibuk melambaikan tangan dengan wajah sumringah sementara Sungmin hanya berdiri terpaku menatap Nissan hitam itu berlalu begitu saja. Yah.. nasib buruk sudah menantinya. Cepat atau lambat, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Setelah mobil itu tak terlihat lagi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak menurunkan tangannya—yang ia pakai melambai tadi—, membalikkan badan mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah namja blonde yang sedari tadi sudah berubah menjadi patung pajangan. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, namun smirk yang mereka berdua pamerkan dihadapan Sungmin benar-benar sangat menakutkan. _Ternyata setan itu benar-benar ada. Aku takut, Eomma. Save me please.. _batin Sungmin yang kemudian mengambil langkah seribunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aigoo... lucu sekali anak itu. Dengan badan buntetnya ia berlari terbirit-birit sesaat setelah melihat aku dan hyungku menatapnya intens. Hahaha apa ia benar-benar takut? Benar-benar menarik. Aku tak sabar ingin bermain dengan 'games' terbaruku ini. Akankah ia lebih menarik dari Starcraft?

"Donghae hyung, apakah kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Hm.. lihat saja, Kyu. Anak itu tak akan tahan berada di sini." Kulihat tatapan Donghae hyung yang kali ini cukup membuatku ngeri. Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya sembari tertawa pelan. Apa yang ia rencanakan? Apa itu benar-benar akan berhasil membuat Sungmin tak betah di sini? Tapi kok rasanya... hm.. entahlah

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Aigoo.. apakah aku benar-benar sedang berada di neraka? Kenapa aku di hadapkan dengan setan-setan itu, Tuhan? Apa selama ini aku berbuat yang kurang baik? Bukannya aku ini anak yang manis?

Tatapan tajam kedua evil tadi, smirk yang mereka pamerkan, bahkan aura mereka pun terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Apakah benar mereka anak kandung Hankyung appa dan Heechul eomma?

"Chagi.." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kamarku. Ah.. panjang umur. Yang memanggilku barusan itu Heechul eomma. Ada apa ya?

"Neee... Heechul eomma"

"Ah, bisakah kau membantu eomma mengangkat beberapa paket yang ada di dapur itu ke mobil?"

"Ah ne. Tenang saja Heechul eomma. Aku akan membantumu." Dengan sedikit berlari, aku pun bergegas menuju ke dapur dan mengangkat 3 paket yang ada dalam ruangan itu sekaligus. Begini-begini aku kuat lho. Yah maklum ahli martial arts.. hehehe

"Waaahhh... kau kuat sekali, chagi. Aduh anak-anak eomma yang lain kalah deh!" puji Heechul eomma saat itu juga padaku. Aigoooo~ aku jadi malu!

Setelah semua barang telah ku bawa ke bagasi mobil, tiba saat nya Heechul eomma pergi. Tapi.. tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia membawa banyak barang? Di dalam mobilnya itu juga sudah ada sebuah koper besar. Dia mau kemana?

"Minnie chagiya, eomma pergi ke China dulu ya. Ada kerabat appa Hankyung yang meninggal di sana, dan Hankyung appa menyuruh eomma menyusul secepatnya ke sana. Jadi kau tinggal sendiri dulu ya?"

"Eh? Jadi.. aku sendirian di rumah, Heechul eomma?"

"Tenang.. Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak ikut kok. Mereka bakalan menjaga dan membantumu. Ah eomma buru-buru nih. Byee, Minnie!"

"MWOO?"

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

BENCANA! Benar benar bencana besar. Apa Tuhan ingin mengujiku? Kurang sabar apa hambaMu ini Tuhan? Kenapa cobaanMu datangnya seberat ini? Kenapa aku harus tinggal bertiga dengan dua namja setan itu? Apa aku ingin kau hancurkan perlahan, Tuhan?

Dengan sedikit malas ku raih ponselku yang tak ku gubris seharian ini, mencari salah satu nomer di kontakku dan menghubunginya. Semoga orang yang ku telepon ini bisa sejenak menenangkanku.

'_tuuut... tuuuuttt.._' belum ada jawaban. Apakah ia sedang sibuk?

"Hello?" terdengar suara namja yang sudah cukup lama tak ku dengar.

"Hello.."

"Excuse me, who are you?" tanya namja yang ku telepon itu bingung. Jelas saja, aku kan sudah mengganti nomer handphoneku menjadi nomer lokal korea hihihi.

"Aish.. You don't recognize me, huh? It's me, your handsome brother, Sungmin Lee!" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri pada namja yang sudah ku anggap seperti hyungku sendiri itu. Apa dia benar-benar tak mengenali suaraku ya?

"Sungmin? Aaaah i miss you so much! Why don't you ever told me if you exchange your number? Errr.. i tried to call you, pumpkins!"

"Ah, I know.. you must miss me so deep! Hahaha... Siwon hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tak berencana ke Korea?" tanyaku pada namja yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu. Siwon lebih tua setahun dariku makanya aku memanggilnya hyung. Setahuku Siwon adalah anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Namun karena urusan bisnis, ia beserta kedua orangtuanya berdomisili di Amerika sejak ia berusia 7 tahun. Karena sama-sama berwarganegara Korea, aku dan dia akrab sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Entah kenapa juga aku merasa klop dengannya.

"Yah.. aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau sedang tak baik-baik saja. Benar bukan?" Benarkan? Siwon benar-benar sangat tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masalah. Benar-benar hyung yang perhatian..

"Kau tahu saja, hyung.." jawabku membenarkan.

"Yaah.. kita sudah bersama kurang lebih 10 tahun, tak mungkin aku tak tahu, yah kecuali suaramu tadi saat pertama menelfonku sih. Terdengar beda dari suara aslimu hehehe..." kekeh Siwon dengan nada suara berat yang ia miliki.

"Huh alasan! Bilang saja kau sudah melupakanku, hyung! Tega!"

"Anniya.. oya, kau sedang dalam masalah apa, Minnie chagiyya? Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sana?" tanya Siwon penuh perhatian. Yah, dia memang selalu begini. Selama kurang lebih 10 tahun aku bersamanya, tak sekali pun ia membiarkanku di ganggu orang lain. Aku ingat kejadian sesaat setelah ia pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku, segerombolan anak laki-laki berusaha menggangguku—aku memang terlihat sangat lemah waktu berusia 6 tahun—, namun tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi datang menolongku dan mengusir semua anak laki-laki yang menggangguku. Aku sangat ingat badanku yang bergetar takut saat itu di tenangkan olehnya. Meskipun aku tak begitu jelas melihat wajah anak itu—karena setelah itu aku pingsan dan ia mengangkatku sampai ke rumah— tapi aku yakin itu adalah Siwon. Sudah terbukti dengan esok harinya ia menjengukku dan bagaimana setelah itu ia selalu melindungiku.

"Yah.. aku ada sedikit masalah di sini, hyung. Sumpah aku benar-benar merindukan Amerika. Bukannya aku tak betah di sini, tapi... ah! Susah untuk ku jelaskan, hyung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak balik ke sini saja? Kau kan bisa tinggal di rumahku."

"Aku tak bisa hyung. Kau tahukan bagaimana eomma dan appaku kalau sudah mengambil keputusan?" ucapku dengan lesu. Kumain-mainkan tanganku sekadar untuk mendengar bunyi kerincing dari gelang perak mungil yang selama 10 tahun selalu menghiasi tanganku yang putih, mulus dan lembut ini(sombong banget!).

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Eh? Kenapa tak ada bunyi yang terdengar? Apa gelangku rusak? Tunggu dulu! Mana gelangku! Itu kan gelang kesayanganku! Gelang pemberian supermanku!

"Siwon hyung, sebentar aku menelfonmu lagi, ne? Aku ada urusan mendadak. Bye!" tanpa persetujuan dari seberang sana, aku langsung mengakhiri panggilan tadi dan membuang ponselku itu ke sembarang arah. Seingatku aku tak pernah melepasnya selain saat aku mandi. Apa jatuh di toilet? Aduh.. kalau Siwon tau gelang itu hilang kan bisa gawat!

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

_-Sungmin Kecil-_

_Seorang anak kecil tengah bermain ayunan dengan riang seorang diri. Di taman itu ia tak di temani siapapun karena ia pikir ia tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya._

"_Hei kau! Ngapain kau di sini?" ucap seorang anak tiba-tiba—dari sekelompok anak-anak kecil yang baru tiba di taman itu—mengagetkan anak kecil berponi yang sedang berayun tadi. Anak itu menghentikan ayunannya dan berdiri menghampiri sekelompok anak-anak kecil yang mendatanginya barusan._

"_Halo.. kalian bisa berbahasa Korea? Apa kalian orang Korea? Bangapseumnida.. Aku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal. Apa kalian anak baru di lingkungan sini?" ucap anak berponi yang bernama Sungmin itu ramah pada sekelompok anak tadi sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin terlalu polos sehingga tak menyadari 'ketidakramahan' mereka dan mengira mereka adalah orang yang bisa diajak berteman. Maklum, sangat sulit baginya menemui orang yang berbangsa sama dengannya di lingkungan itu._

"_Oh jadi kau orang Korea juga? Kami tak ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kau ini seperti anak perempuan! Memalukan!" ucap anak yang lain dari kelompok anak-anak kecil itu sambil menepis uluran tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya hingga terperosok ke tanah. Sungmin kecil memang sangat lemah, tubuhnya memang tak sekuat anak-anak lain. Jangankan berkelahi, kepanasan saja ia bisa langsung pingsan._

"_Hahahahahaha.. anak lemah! Anak lemah! Anak lemah!" olok-olok sekelompok anak tadi sambil terus melempari Sungmin kecil dengan batu-batu kerikil._

"_Aaaaaah.. appo! Hiks.. eomma... tolong! Ampun! Minnie kesakitan.. hiks.." Sungmin kecil pun akhirnya tak dapat menahan air matanya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tubuhnya kesakitan, ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan perlakuan kasar anak-anak tadi, tapi... ia bisa apa? Ia tak bisa melawan._

"_Wooooii! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar dari seorang anak laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi yang datang dari arah lain. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri sekumpulan anak yang terlihat mencurigakan menurutnya. Sebelumnya, ia memang mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari arah taman ini sehingga dengan setengah berlari, ia pun menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. _

"_Kau siapa?" tanya anak yang mendorong Sungmin kecil tadi pada anak yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.  
_

"_Aku superman. Aku kesini untuk menolong anak yang kalian kerjai ini!"_

"_Huahahaha superman? Mana sayapmu? Huahahaha" sekelompok anak-anak tadi spontan tertawa dan mencemooh apa yang barusan anak kecil itu katakan. Namun tak lama.._

'_**buaak...**__' anak itu memukul salah seorang dari mereka dan membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Anak-anak yang lain yang belum menjadi korban dengan sedikit takut pun mulai berlarian menjauhi sang 'SUPERMAN' itu, tak terkecuali dengan anak yang menjadi korban pemukulan tadi._

"_Aish.. pengecut." Gumam anak penyelamat itu saat dilihatnya sekolompok anak nakal tadi kabur entah kemana. Ia pun segera memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang anak kecil berponi yang sedang duduk di tanah dengan kepala yang terbenam di kedua tekukan kakinya. Sepertinya anak kecil itu benar-benar takut._

"_Kau tak apa-apa?" Ucapnya lembut pada anak berponi yang baru ia selamatkan tadi, namun tak ada respon. Anak berponi itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya pelan namun tak lama setelah itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ia pingsan. Dengan panik, anak penyelamat tadi mengangkat tubuh anak berponi itu dan dengan setengah berlari membawanya ke suatu tempat._

_-oOOOo-_

_Tubuh mungil anak kecil berponi tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan anak kecil itu membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar yang selama bertahun-tahun ia tempati._

"_Ah, Minnie chagi.. akhirnya kau sadar juga sayang. Eomma benar-benar khawatir!" ucap seorang namja cantik sesaat setelah anak berponi tadi terbangun dari tidurnya._

"_Eomma.. ada apa? Kenapa Minnie sudah berada di kamar?" tanya anak tadi dengan segala rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya. Setahunya, terakhir kali ia sedang berada di taman. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di sini._

"_Tadi kau pingsan. Anak dari kerabat eomma yang menggendongmu sampai ke rumah. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang sayang? Sudah baikan?"_

"_Ah.. anak laki-laki superman itu? Dia yang membawa Minnie ke sini, eomma? Minnie ingat, tadi dia yang menyelamatkan Minnie dari anak-anak nakal."_

"_Ne, chagi. Eomma sudah diberitahu oleh anak itu. Oh ya, gelang di tanganmu ini adalah pemberian dari dia. Katanya supaya kamu tenang sayang. Eomma ambilkan makanan dan obat dulu ya, Minnie. Baringlah dulu.." Anak yang di kenal dengan nama Sungmin itu pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menatap tangannya yang entah sejak kapan telah dihiasi oleh sebuah gelang perak yang dikait agak kecil agar cukup dengan tangannya yang mungil._

_-oOOOo-_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Jungsoo-ssi.."_

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Ah, nyonya Choi. Apa kabar? Kapan kau datang ke Amerika? Silakan masuk.."_

"_Hahaha lama tak berjumpa. Aku baru saja pindah seminggu yang lalu. Oh ya, ini anakku, Siwon. Tadi ia merengek-rengek ingin ke sini, katanya ingin menjenguk anakmu yang sedang sakit. Mereka teman sekelas."_

"_Annyeonghaseyo.. jeoneun Siwonnie imnida. Bangapseumnida, ahjumma." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, dan berpakaian rapi. Benar-benar ciri anak orang kaya yang tampan._

"_Ah.. manisnya.. kalau ingin menjenguk, silakan naik ke atas. Sungmin sedang istirahat di dalam kamarnya, Siwonnie.."_

"_Baiklah, ahjumma.." Dengan langkah kecil Siwon, ia pun sampai di kamar pink yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh eomma Sungmin tadi. Sambil menenteng sebuket bunga, Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya._

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Sungminnie." Sungmin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bingung ke arah namja di hadapannya._

"_Eh? Kau anak baru itu kan? Kenapa kau kesini?"_

"_Ne, jeonun Siwon imnida. Eommaku adalah teman lama eommamu dan aku kesini untuk menjenguk."_

"_Ah.. jadi kamu anak yang tadi eomma ceritakan ya? Kamsahamnida.. maaf merepotkanmu, Siwonnie."_

"_Benarkah eommamu menceritakan aku padamu? Padahal kami baru bertemu kok.. hm anniya.. anniya.. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?" Siwon menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi ke Sungmin, Sungmin yang memang suka dengan bunga pun menerimanya dengan baik._

"_Minnie sudah baikan.. Makasih ya, Siwonnie, Minnie tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk berterimakasih. Yah.. maklum Minnie ini memang anak laki-laki yang lemah. Kamsahamnida.."_

"_Eh? Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Minnie. Hm.. jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Sungminnie.. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik selamanya ya.."_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hey, Sungmin Lee.. What are you looking for, eoh? Happiness? Hahaha it's not here. Go to heaven then.. hahahha" ejek Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini ia lihat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan celingak-celinguk kiri kanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ya! Jangan mengolok-olokku!" dengan segenap kepercayaan diri, Sungmin melawan ejekan Kyuhyun tadi dengan bentakan keras.

"Wah.. berani juga ya kau, kelinci buntet." Kyuhyun pun melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidak terima di panggil seperti itu kembali terdesak dan memasang tampang nyolotnya dengan mata melotot dan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Mata foxy milik Sungmin itu kini beradu pandang dengan mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang siap menerkamnya. Semakin lama tatapan itu semakin dalam. Selama semenit dalam posisi yang sama, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dalam status 'siap bertarung' itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pergi? Kau takut padaku, eoh? Huuu dasar evil pengecut!" teriak Sungmin nyolot pada Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya kini. Sungmin benar-benar terlalu hanyut dalam emosinya sehingga tak berfikir dampak apa yang dapat ditimbulkan dari ucapannya tersebut. Benar-benar namja ceroboh!

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sungmin-ssi?" ucap salah seorang namja berkacamata saat melihat namja blonde bernama Sungmin sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Donghae hyung? Aku sedang mencari gelangku yang hilang. Apa kau melihatnya? Gelangnya berwarna perak, ukurannya mungil dan ada kerincingannya." Jelas Sungmin pada Donghae. Yah siapa tau saja Donghae sempat melihatnya. Menurut Sungmin, diantara kedua evil itu, hanya Donghae lah yang terlihat lebih 'normal', yah meskipun sifatnya rada dingin.

Saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Donghae terlihat berfikir. Namun selang beberapa saat ia langsung menjawab.

"Ah, itu.. iya tadi aku melihatnya. Aku menaruhnya di gudang belakang rumah. Aku pikir itu sampah milik eomma. Ternyata milikmu ya?"

"Ah? Jeongmalyo? Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Mwo? Mengambilkannya untukmu? Aku tak sudi. Ambil saja sendiri."

"Tapi aku kan tidak tahu tempatnya, hyung..." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang cukup memelas dan memamerkan puppy eyesnya. Donghae yang tak sengaja menatap matanya itu pun menjadi salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ak... aku antar saja kau ke gudang. Tapi kau yang cari sendiri gelangmu." Ucap Donghae sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kamsahamnida, hyung!" Sungmin dengan semangat menjabat tangan Donghae yang kaku. Donghae yang tak siap akan 'serangan' Sungmin itu hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"Cepat ikuti aku!" Donghae menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sungmin dengan paksa dan berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat. Sungmin dengan polosnya pun menurut dan mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang rumahnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang cukup tua. Ia membukanya dengan sebuah kunci dan mempersilakan Sungmin masuk.

"Silakan, masuklah. Kau cari sendiri gelangmu." Sungmin terdiam. Ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya sembari sedikit melirik-lirik ke arah dalam gudang.

"Ta.. tap.. tapi.. di situ terlalu gelap. Aku takut.. hyung." ujar Sungmin saat melihat keadaan gudang itu cukup gelap, kotor dan.. menakutkan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan menguncinya lagi." Sebelum Donghae sempat menutup pintu gudang itu, Sungmin langsung menahannya.

"Ah.. andwae! Ba.. baiklah. Aku akan masuk.." mengingat gelang itu memiliki nilai historis tersendiri bagi Sungmin, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam gudang yang super duper menakutkan itu dan mulai mencari gelangnya. Namun ia tak dapat melihat apapun, ruangan itu terlalu gelap. Ia juga terlalu takut untuk mencarinya. Yah.. Sungmin sangat takut kegelapan. Ia pun hendak meminta bantuan Donghae untuk mencarikannya sumber pencahayaan, namun...

"Donghae hyung.. bisakah kau— ANDWAE!"

'**bruuk.. cetekk..**' pintu gudang itu di banting dari luar dan terdengar bunyi seseorang tengah mengunci pintu gudang tersebut. Sungmin pun menggedor-gedor pintu itu dari dalam dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"DONGHAE HYUUUUUNG! BUKAAAAA! BUKA KAN PINTUNYAA! TOLOOOOOONG.. SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUU! AKU TAKUUT!"

.

.

**To be continue**

~~oOOo~~

Yuhuuu~~! Di chapter ini author menambahkan satu lagi cast yang bertugas mengganggu hati Sungmin.  
Bagi yang berharap adanya kyumin moment, Hae vs. Kyu, dsb. mohon bersabar dulu ya? Author lagi ngatur timing dimana bakal ada hal-hal yang tak terduga hehehe^^ cuplikan Sungmin kecilnya anggap sebagai selingan sekaligus bayangan apa yang akan author lakuin selanjutnya aja yaa kkk~

Mian kalau saat membaca ff ini, kalian semua nemuin typo, kesalahan diksi, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Author hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari khilaf #eeaa

KAMSAHAMNIDA, chingudeul^^

~~oOOo~~

BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY READERS :

Yewookito, Qniee love nest, Choi sila, 137line, Cho Na Na, GG, umi elf teukie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mingmiu, sparkyumin13, iyin . icez, Kyurin Minnie, aurelkyuminshipper, Rio, sitara1083, Andhisa Joyers, SSungMine, cho sungrin, Tan Rindi, angelsIto, dew'yellow, Rafah Aulia, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, cho kyumin, dhia bintang, BbuingBbuing137, maria8, songjijae, Vhentea, adinda . sungmin, Guest, Kyuminlovers, putri, audrey musaena, ming0101, ichasparkyuELF, Fariny, Fishy, NiMin Shippers, Park Ha Mi.

Author sungguh bukan apa-apa tanpa dukungan kalian. Karena membaca review-review dari kalian lah, author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini hihi kamsahamnida *bow*

Dan untuk para silent readers, mohon isi kolom komentarnya yaaa! Gratis kok, ga usah khawatir bakal ada tagihan untuk ninggalin komennya hihihi^^

Akhir kata dari author, reviewnya lagi, please! *bow*


	5. Chap 5 : I ain't your maid, Cho!

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul^^ akhirnya saya balik lagi deh dengan kelanjutan nasib Sungmin di dalam sarang 'setan' keluarga Cho huehehehe~~

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, nyoook silakan di baca^^

-~oOo~

CHAPTER 5

~oOo~

_Seorang namja berjalan santai menuju dapur rumahnya. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali, sementara tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana pendeknya. Kerongkongannya sudah meronta-ronta ingin mendapatkan asupan air yang dapat menyegarkannya kembali._

_Hanya dengan beberapa langkah, ia pun sudah sampai ke dapur rumahnya yang benuansa putih dan krem. Tangan yang ia pakai menggaruk-garuk tadi sekarang dipakainya untuk mengambil sebuah gelas yang berada di lemari dapur. Setelah mengambil sebuah gelas besar yang memiliki motif polkadot di permukaannya, kakinya ia langkahkan pelan ke arah lemari es, tapi.._

"_Aawww.." namja itu mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya sebuah benda yang cukup keras menusuk kakinya yang memang sedang tak beralas itu. Dia spontan melirikkan kedua matanya ke arah lantai untuk memeriksa apa yang baru saja diinjaknya dan menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat berkilau disana. Tanpa ragu, ia meraih benda yang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama._

'_Gelang? Milik siapa ini? Kenapa.. terlihat familiar ya?' batin namja itu saat ia mengamati benda yang baru saja ia ambil. Ia berfikir keras, sepertinya ia pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya tapi ia tak ingat di mana dan kapan tepatnya._

"_Hei, sedang apa di situ? Kenapa melamun?" ucap namja lain yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan namja yang sedang berfikir keras tadi._

"_Ah, anni. Aku tadi menemukan ini. Kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?" _

"_Anniya, mungkin itu milik eomma. Kau tahu kan, eomma kita ceroboh." Ucap namja yang baru datang tadi cuek sembari mengambil sebuah apel dari lemari es._

"_Yah.. mungkin juga sih. Kalau begitu aku simpan saja sampai eomma kembali." Namja tadi pun memasukkan gelang ia temukan itu ke dalam saku celananya. Karena sudah sangat haus, ia pun kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air dingin yang sempat tertunda tadi dan menegaknya dengan sekali tegukan._

"_Iya kau simpan saja. Kabari eomma kalau gelangnya ada padamu, jangan sampai ia panik seperti dulu dan meledakkan telingaku. Oh ya, sekalian tanyakan padanya kapan ia pulang, kita harus mengurus rencana awal kita sebelum eomma kembali ke rumah."_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Donghae POV*

'brak..' setelah membanting keras pintu kamarku, ku dudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Setelah mengunci namja dekil tadi di gudang, aku memang tak langsung pergi. Teriakan demi teriakan yang ia keluarkan terdengar jelas dan masih membayang di pikiranku.

Aku benar-benar aneh hari ini. Aku tak bisa tenang. Apa yang aku cari? Bukannya ini yang aku inginkan? Tapi.. rasanya.. ada yang tidak beres dengan aku saat ini.

Isakan tangisnya membuat hatiku sedikit bimbang. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutiku, tapi.. anniya.. anniya. Aku tak boleh mengasihani orang seperti ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi kembali lagi, aku tak tega padanya. Aku tak sanggup mendengar isakan tangis seperti itu. _Ottohke_?

*Donghae POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Sudah 20 menit berlalu.

"Hyuuuung... tolong! Tolong aku! Siapa saja Tolong aku.. Jebal.. hiks.." isakan tangisku tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Teriakan demi teriakan yang tak henti keluar dari mulut ku ini tak kunjung mendapat respon.

Ruangan di mana aku berada saat ini sangat menyeramkan. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena memang tak ada satu pun sumber pencahayaan di sini. Dan dari posisiku saat ini bisa ku dengar decitan tikus yang mungkin saja berniat menyerangku dengan kawanannya. Omo.. bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku takut..

Hawa udara yang pengap dan lembab membuatku cukup sesak. Aku tak mendapat asupan oksigen. Nafasku sudah tersengal-sengal.

"TOLOOOONG! TOLONG AKU! Huk.. huk.." dengan teriakan terakhir itu badanku terasa lemas. Aku memang tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat dengan segala jenis seni bela diri yang ku pelajari, tapi dibalik semua itu aku ini lemah. Aku tangguh saat bertarung dengan manusia, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Badanku terasa dingin. Omo.. tuhan, tolong bantu aku.

'brk.. brkk..' bunyi sebuah dobrakan terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan di mana aku berada saat ini. Apakah ada seseorang yang akan menolongku? Omo.. akhirnya ada juga yang mendengar teriakan ku.

Dengan tiga kali bunyi hentakan, pintu itu pun terbuka. Cahaya yang masuk dari arah luar benar-benar menyilaukan. Siluet tubuh seseorang di depan pintu terlihat mendekat, meraih tubuhku yang sudah melemah dan mengangkatnya. Aku benar-benar merasa tertolong. Perlahan-lahan mataku terpejam di dalam dekapan hangat itu dan aku pun masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarku yang seakan menarikku sangat dalam.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja blonde dengan tubuh lemahnya terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kamar bernuansa merah muda. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit basah di dahinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap namja lain yang ternyata sudah berjam-jam berada di ruangan itu menunggu namja tadi tersadar.

Namja blonde bernama Sungmin itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan menyaksikan seorang namja tengah duduk di tepi kasurnya dengan sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat.

"Kyu?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku pikir kau sudah mati tadi." Ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu masih dengan tone suara dingin andalannya.

"Hm.. Kyu.." ucap Sungmin kali ini dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Wae?"

"Gomawo.." ucap Sungmin sembari meluncurkan senyuman termanis miliknya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Sungmin benar-benar merasa tersentuh menyaksikan Kyuhyun telah menolong dan merawatnya sebaik ini. Ia tak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun yang kasar dan dingin itu bisa baik dan selembut ini padanya.

"Tak usah berterima kasih. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia beranjak dari posisi awalnya tadi dan membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air itu.

"Karena kau sudah sadar, tugasku di sini sudah selesai. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai berjalan pelan hendak keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi menghadap ke arah Sungmin, "Gomawo, Kyu. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibir plumnya yang terlihat cukup pucat.

"Ne. Istirahatlah, sudah malam." Kyuhyun yang sedikit salah tingkah hanya dapat berkata seperti itu dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk keluar. Saat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, Sungmin dengan agak kesusahan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia meraba keningnya yang masih dibalut oleh sebuah kain hangat yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk mengompres tadi. Dan...

1..

2...

3...

"MWO? Ini kan kain pel yang aku pakai untuk membersihkan kamar! YAAAA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUN!" kekuatan Sungmin sepertinya muncul kembali saat dilihatnya kain yang Kyuhyun pakai untuk mengompres dirinya itu adalah kain pel. Yah benar, KAIN PEL!

"CHO KYUHYUN PABOOOO! EEERRRR.. DASAR NAMJA SETAAAAAAAN!" Awalnya Sungmin merasa sangat tersentuh dengan segala hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, namun sepertinya keisengan Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja. Sungmin sadar, ia tak bisa percaya siapapun di rumah itu.

Lain hal dengan Sungmin yang sedang berkoar-koar di kamarnya, namja yang ternyata belum beranjak dari di balik pintu kamar Sungmin itu hanya bisa terkikik geli saat mendengar ocehan namja blonde yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hyung.." panggil seorang namja berbadan jangkung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan hitam itu.

"Hm.." jawab namja lain yang sedang berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur dalam ruangan itu dengan ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut tebal. Di dalam ruangan tersebut memang terdapat dua buah tempat tidur ukuran kecil yang disediakan untuk dua orang kakak beradik yang memutuskan menjadi roommate sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Apabila kalian melihat kondisi ruangan itu, kalian pasti tak menyangka pemilik kamar tersebut adalah dua orang namja. Benar-benar sangat bersih dan tertata rapi oleh sang empu kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau yang mengunci Sungmin di gudang kan?" tanya namja jangkung tadi yang kini sudah terduduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya sambil mengutak-atik rubik yang tak tahu sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

Namja lain yang tertutupi oleh selimut tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja jangkung itu padanya. Ia berpura-pura terlelap di dalam balutan selimut tebal yang ia pakai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan segala perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur.. jawablah.." panggil namja jangkung itu lagi saat ia sadar bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya belum dijawab oleh namja yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Ne, aku menguncinya di gudang." Jawab namja yang ditanya tadi tiba-tiba. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupinya, mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan memakai kacamatanya yang ia simpan di atas meja. Ia mengarahkan badannya berhadapan dengan namja jangkung yang baru saja berada di ruangan itu selang beberapa menit.

"Sepertinya itu cukup keterlaluan, hyung."

"Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk membuat dia keluar dari rumah ini? Atau jangan-jangan.. kau berubah pikiran, eoh?" tuduh namja yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari namja jangkung tadi dengan suara yang cukup tegas.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Tapi kalau dia kenapa-kenapa kan kita yang repot. Kalau eomma tahu gimana? Kalau eomma malah mengusir kita berdua, bagaimana?" ucap namja jangkung tadi beralasan. Namja berkacamata itu kini terlihat memikirkan perkataan namja jangkung tadi. Alasan yang ia lontarkan memang cukup tepat. Seperti melempar sebuah bumerang. Bukannya berhasil mengusir, bisa-bisa mereka berdua yang terusir.

"Yah.. sepertinya kau benar."

"Hm.. Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih bagus, hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Kita kan hanya bertiga, segala sesuatunya di rumah ini kita yang harus melakukannya sendiri kan, hyung?"

"Iya. Terus?"

"Hm. Bagaimana kalau.. kita menjadikan kelinci buntet itu sebagai pelayan pribadi kita? Kita kan tak punya pembantu di rumah ini. Bagaimana?" Ucap namja jangkung itu memberi saran. Namja berkacamata itu pun terlihat sedikit berfikir, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyunggingkan smirk di salah satu sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum ke arah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Yah.. Sepertinya boleh juga. Pasti menyenangkan.."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Jam dinding di salah satu sudut kamar bernuansa merah muda menunjukkan pukul 6:45, itu berarti kurang lebih satu jam lagi bel sekolah akan berdering. Namja blonde yang tidur di kamar tersebut sudah memakai seragamnya lengkap. Setelah semalam penuh ia gunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat, sepertinya ia merasa keadaannya cukup baik untuk ke sekolah hari ini.

Setelah siap untuk berangkat, ia pun mengambil tas ranselnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak bangun tidur tadi dan berniat langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Ia sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan di rumah. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan kedua 'setan' yang hidup bersamanya itu dan lebih memilih untuk sarapan nanti di sekolah.

Dengan riang ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelah keluar, ia mendapati dua orang namja—yang ia ingin hindari sedari tadi—sudah duduk manis di ruang makan yang memang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan sedikit cuek ia melewati meja makan itu, namun..

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi, kemarilah." Panggil salah satu namja yang menggunakan kacamata padanya.

"Waeyo? Aku buru-buru mau ke sekolah. Tak usah menyuruhku ikut sarapan dengan kalian, aku akan sarapan di sekolah." Jawab Sungmin ketus pada namja yang notabene sudah nyaris mencelakakan hidupnya itu. Sungmin menajamkan tatapan matanya pada namja berkacamata tadi dengan niat ingin memberi tanda bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar kesal pada namja tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu sarapan? Kami memanggilmu karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Ini mengenai eomma." Ujar namja yang tidak memakai kacamata kali ini membuat Sungmin akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu dan mengikuti panggilan mereka. Yah, kalau bukan karena mereka menyebut kata 'eomma', Sungmin juga ogah mengikuti perintah mereka lagi. Bukannya untung, malah buntung.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah, aku buru-buru." Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tersebut. Ia terlihat waspada dengan kedua namja yang akan berbicara padanya itu.

"Tak usah buru-buru.. santai saja. Bangunan sekolah kita tidak bakalan lari kan? Lagian ketua osis sekolah kita kan yang memanggilmu? Kau tak perlu khawatir, kalau bersamaku kau tak akan pernah kena masalah di sekolah." Ucap namja jangkung yang berada di ruang makan tersebut sedikit menyombongkan status dirinya sebagai ketua osis Narin High School pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengarnya saja sudah mau muntah sangking muaknya.

"Nih minumlah dulu." Tawar namja berkacamata kali ini menyodorkan segelas orange juice di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang sudah tak percaya lagi pada mereka berdua itu pun sedikit waspada kali ini, ia hanya melihat gelas yang disodorkan. Ia mengira-ngira jangan-jangan minuman itu sudah diberi racun tikus yang mungkin saja akan membunuhnya.

"Kemarin aku menghubungi eomma Dan.." kali ini namja jangkung bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu kembali angkat bicara, "ia bilang kalau dia akan stay di China selama kurang lebih yah.. sebulan lah."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, dan dia menyuruhmu untuk membantu kami berdua selama dia pergi." Kali ini namja berkacamata, Donghae, yang angkat bicara.

"Ya! Kalian jangan coba menipuku ya! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh bualan kalian. Heechul eomma jelas-jelas hanya mengunjungi kerabatnya di sana. Tidak mungkin ia pergi selama itu!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya. Nih, kau telfon eomma sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan iPhone miliknya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang tak percaya segera saja mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Kyuhyun tadi dan menelfon salah satu kontak yang bernama "Eomma Galak" di ponsel tersebut.

'tuut.. tuuttt..' masih belum ada respon.

"tut.. Yeobseo? Waeyo, Kyunah? Kau bikin masalah lagi, HAH?" terdengar suara yang lantang dari ujung sana. Suara itu adalah suara milik Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dari telepon ini Sungmin akhirnya sadar, sifat kasar kedua namja bersaudara itu pasti terturun dari eommanya.

"Eh.. Heechul eomma, i.. ini Sungmin bukan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit takut.

"Ah.. minnie chagiyya. Waeyo? Apa mereka mengganggumu, honey?" kali ini Heechul terdengar merendahkan tone suaranya yang membuat suaranya tersebut terkesan lebih lembut. Sungmin saja sempat bingung, apa pemilik suara ini masih orang yang sama atau kah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh..

"Anniya, Heechul eomma. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan eomma kembali?"

"Ah itu, apa Kyuhyun belum bilang? Kemarin eomma sudah beri tahu mereka, eomma mungkin akan sebulan tinggal di sini."

'JDERRRR' petir seolah-olah menyambar Sungmin tepat di wajahnya. Entah cobaan apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi. Tiga hari di rumah ini saja sudah membuatnya nyaris kehilangan nyawa, apalagi sebulan? Mungkin dia benar-benar akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sungmin-ssi? Sungmin-ssi? Apa kau masih disana chagiyya?" karena tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana, Heechul kembali memeriksa.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu hati-hati, Heechul eomma."

"Ne, tolong jaga kedua anakku itu yaa, Minnie. Mereka memang nakal, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu manis kok kayak eommanya hihihi.. jaga dirimu juga, honey. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan pada Hae dan Kyu yaah.. Annyeong! Tut... tut.. tut.." panggilan tadi sudah di akhiri secara sepihak oleh Heechul, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan sikon yang ada. Sungmin benar-benar takjub saat menemukan keluarga yang ternyata jauh lebih aneh dari keluarganya sendiri. Unbelievable story..

"Gimana? Kau masih tidak percaya dengan kami?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak 30cm dari wajah Sungmin. Ia memamerkan smirk di salah satu sudut bibirnya sembari terus memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lucu kali ini. Mata foxy Sungmin membulat lucu sementara bibir plumnya sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun saja sempat berfikir apa namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar seorang namja atau bukan. Terlalu manis!

"Jadi, selama sebulan ini kau HARUS menjadi pelayan kami, arra?" Donghae seperti tak mau kalah, ikut-ikutan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang akhirnya sadar dengan kehadiran wajah kedua namja itu di hadapannya, spontan ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun sayangnya karena kurang seimbang ia pun oleng dan terjungkir ke belakang bersama kursi yang ia duduki. Benar-benar ceroboh!

"Bbbbffhhu.. Huahahahahahahaha... dasar ceroboh! Hahahaha..." tawa kedua setan bermarga Cho itu pun meledak seketika saat menyaksikan pertunjukan 'akrobat' gratis dari Sungmin. Tawa mereka saat itu terdengar sangat lepas. Benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memasak untukku, membuatkan aku bekal, mencucikan bajuku, membereskan kamarku, dan membantuku dalam segala hal. Pokoknya kau harus ada kapan pun aku memanggilmu, arra?" perintah namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu pada seorang namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Mwo? Aku datang ke Seoul bukan untuk jadi pembantumu tau!" jawab Sungmin kesal sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Yah, dia sekarang sedang di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Karena saat akan berangkat tadi waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7:25, mau tak mau Sungmin mengikuti ajakan Kyuhyun untuk berangkat bersama dengannya. Entah apa motif Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan terpaksa hanya mengikutinya saja daripada nanti ia harus kelamaan menunggu bis dan akhirnya terlambat ke sekolah. Apalagi jam pelajaran pertama di hari itu adalah pelajaran bahasa Jepang, dan gurunya itu terkenal killer—kata Ryeowook juga sih, Sungmin kan anak baru yang tak tahu apa-apa—. Sungmin tak mau memberi kesan buruk di hari pertamanya ikut jam pelajaran guru itu.

"Ya! Kau ini kan hidup numpang di Seoul. Tahu diri sedikit dong, buntet!" Sungmin yang merasa tak terima di panggil seperti itu langsung saja melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, paboo!" protes Sungmin yang memang gerah dengan sebutan yang dilekatkan Kyuhyun itu padanya. Ia yakin dirinya itu tak buntet seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Jangan memanggilku pabo. Aku ini cerdas. Kau belum tahu saja sih. Lain halnya denganmu yang memang buntet. Lihat saja bayanganmu di cermin. Pasti cerminnya tak cukup! Hahahaha.." ejek Kyuhyun kali ini yang berhasil membuat namja blonde di sampingnya itu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Makin terbuktikan buntetnya?

"Terserah kau saja!" Sungmin pun menyerah dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Perjalanan mereka kali itu benar-benar terasa singkat. Yah, sekarang mobil milik Kyuhyun sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Mungkin itu salah satu efek dari perkelahian mereka yang terbilang cukup 'panas' sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun pun memarkirkan mobil Hyundai hitam miliknya itu di salah satu tempat parkir yang menjadi 'parkiran khusus' untuknya. Sekumpulan yeoja yang memang hafal tempat parkir andalan Kyuhyun itu pun ternyata sudah stay di tempat itu untuk menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa prihatin dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Kenapa ia prihatin? Yah tentu saja, tahu sendiri kan sifat Kyuhyun yang 'asli' itu seperti apa?

Saat sudah yakin mobilnya terparkir dengan baik, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun keluar secara bersamaan membuat seluruh yeoja yang menunggu di luar mobil terlihat benar-benar kaget menyaksikan kedua namja tampan yang memang sedang menjadi 'hot item' di sekolah itu berangkat bersama. Ada yang melongo, mimisan, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan di tempat.

"KYAAAAA~~~ KYUNNIIEEE!"

"KYAAA~~ MINIMING! KYAAAA~~~"

Sungmin yang baru saja mendapat perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja bingung. Ia menutup rapat kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Suara yeoja-yeoja itu benar-benar dahsyat hingga memekakkan telinga.

"Minnie, ikut aku!" Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Sungmin erat agar dapat keluar dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja itu dan mengajaknya untuk sedikit berolahraga pagi—berlari dari kerumunan fans bisa disebut dengan berolahraga, kan?—. Sungmin pun ikut berlari mengikuti ritme Kyuhyun dan mulai menjauh dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja tadi. Ini kali kedua Kyuhyun menolongnya. Apa betul seperti kata Heechul bahwa kedua anaknya itu memang bisa berperilaku manis?

Setelah merasa agak jauh dari kerumunan, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sungmin dan melemparkan tas ransel yang ia gantung di bahu kanannya sedari tadi ke arah Sungmin. Asal kalian tahu, tas Kyuhyun itu berisi 7 buku pelajaran—yang beberapa diantaranya lumayan tebal— dan sebuah laptop. Bisa dibayangkan kan beratnya?

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" protes Sungmin yang masih belum siap dengan 'serangan' Kyuhyun itu. Ia saja masih belum bisa mengontrol nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena berlari tadi, bagaimana mau siap saat dilempar dengan tas yang beratnya tak terkira itu.

"Ingat pembicaraan kita di mobil tadi kan? Kau harus selalu membantuku, dan kali ini ku perintahkan kau membawakan tasku sampai ke kelas. Aku ini sudah capek menarik badanmu yang 'berat' itu berlarian." ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberikan penekanan pada suaranya saat menyebut kata 'berat' tadi.

"Mwo? Aku juga capek tahu! Kau juga tak mengeluarkan tenaga apapun kan saat menarikku!? Dasarrrrr setan Cho tak tahu diri!" omel Sungmin yang ternyata tak digubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. Ingin rasanya saat itu Sungmin melempar Kyuhyun dengan tas yang seenaknya saja Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membalasmu!"

.

.

**To be continue**

~oOo~

BIG THANKS FOR MY LOVELY READERS

**137line**, **Kim Soo Nie**, **ChoJhiMin**, **Vhentea**, **BbuingBbuing137**, **lupa penname**, **Rafah Aulia**, **Elfishy**, **mingkyu**, **Qniee love nest**, **Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**, **ammyikmubmik**, **Kyurin Minnie**, **mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends**, **melsparkyu**, **maria8**, **Guest**, **Me Naruto**, **CharolineELF**, **ANEmonE**, **dew'yellow**, **vetrisiayoung**, **Yefah KyuminShippClouds**, and many silent reader out there (Leave your review now!^^ let me know you~~ XD)

~oOo~

Gimana? Yah kali ini kedua setan Cho kembali menyusahkan Sungmin. Sebenarnya author kasian banget sama pacar author itu*plak* tapi mau gimana lagi? tuntutan FF sih kkk~

Eh iya, dari review-review kalian yang author baca, banyak banget yang nebak-nebak siapa 'SUPERMAN' Sungmin kecil. Yah bisa saja benar-benar Siwon, atau kah itu Kyuhyun, Donghae bahkan mungkin saja cast lain yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Jawabannya tidak akan author umbar-umbar dulu pastinya, biar kalian tahu sendiri dari chapter-chapter berikutnya. Oke?

Sebagai bocoran(biar chingudeul rada penasaran XD), di chapter depan cast-cast baru akan kembali berterbangan menambah bumbu-bumbu dalam cerita ini^^  
Siapa yaaa kira-kira? Penasaran? Atau ingin menebak-nebak? Ayo silakan menebak di kolom review^^

~oOo~

Oh ya, berhubung author tidak sering membuka ffnet dan membalas review kalian satu persatu, kalau ada yang ingin bertanya-tanya, ngobrol, atau memberi sedikit saran buat author, silakan temui author di :

kakaotalk : vivimulia

twitter : vivimulia

atau

FB : Vivi Mulia Pratama

.

.

Akhir kata, review-nya please~~^^

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	6. Chap 6 : ThanKYU!

**Title : Angel in the Evil's House**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance / Comedy**

**Setelah lama hiatus dari ffnet akhirnya saya kembali lagi! Sebenarnya postingan chapter ke 6 ini sudah dari dua bulan yang lalu bertengger manis di blog myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com milik saya, tapi di karenakan sesuatu hal, akun saya di ffnet ini jadi sedikit terabaikan. Mianhe~**

**Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau saat membaca chap ini, ditemukan banyak typo, kesalahan diksi dan semacamnya. Dari pada berlama-lama silakan di nikmati!**

"_Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membalasmu!"_

-oOo-

CHAPTER 6

-oOo-

"Hei, Minnie! Kenapa baru datang? Aku pikir kamu bakal telat." tanya seorang namja imut yang baru saja menangkap kedatangan teman sebangkunya yang ia sudah tunggu sedari tadi. Ia khawatir teman sebangkunya itu terlambat ke sekolah. Apalagi jam pertama pelajaran hari ini gurunya paling tak kenal ampun!

"Yah, aku juga pikirnya begitu. Untung masih keburu." Jawab namja blonde yang ditanya tadi. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di bangku sebelah namja imut—yang di kenal bernama Ryeowook—tadi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau datang bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook yang kebetulan melihat Kyuhyun datang bersamaan dengan namja blonde tadi. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tak ada respon. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, dan itu bisa ditangkap oleh Ryeowook yang sedari tadi masih saja memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, Min? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Hm, anniya. Gwaenchana. Mungkin karena aku kurang enak badan aja." Jawab namja blonde bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit ia paksakan di wajahnya.

"Mau tidak kalau ku antar ke UKS?"

"Anniya. Tidak usah. Gwaenchanayo.. Oh ya, kok gurunya belum ada?" ucap Sungmin kali ini mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena dengan polosnya Ryeowook langsung merespon pertanyaan Sungmin tadi dengan wajah yang cukup serius.

"Ah, oiya ya! Tumben banget! Ah mumpung gini, aku mau meriksa jawaban tugasku dulu ya sama Kyuhyun. Mau ikut?"

Yah.. nama itu lagi. Bukannya 'sukses' mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia malah kembali harus mendengar nama itu. Nama milik salah satu setan bersaudara. Mau tak mau ia sepertinya harus nerima kenyataan kalau hidupnya 'MEMANG' tidak akan jauh-jauh dari keluarga CHO!

Ryeowook yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sungmin—yang kini kembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja— akhirnya mengabaikan Sungmin dan berjalan riang menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas itu. Bangku milik seorang namja dingin bernama Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan cukup serius.

"Kyuhyu—" belum sempat memanggil Kyuhyun, ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 20an memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Dengan segera ia berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun tadi dan segera duduk rapi. Bukan hanya Ryeowook saja yang demikian, hampir seluruh siswa pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan duduk dengan posisi siap.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Jae Hoon sonsaengnim." Ucap seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu bersamaan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Buka buku kalian halaman 320." Ucap Jung-sonsaengnim pada seluruh murid di kelas itu sembari menulis beberapa huruf kanji di papan tulis.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. bangun!" bisik Ryeowook pada teman sebangkunya yang ternyata sudah tertidur sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tak ada respon. Ryeowook pun kembali menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. Min—"

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ssi?" belum sempat ia membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap, ia dikagetkan dengan teguran sonsaengnimnya yang entah sejak kapan telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang cukup mencurigakan.

"A-a.. an.. anni." Ryeowook gugup. Mulutnya tak tahu harus berucap apa. Situasinya benar-benar sangat menakutkan, apalagi untuk seorang Ryeowook yang cukup penakut.

Jung-sonsaeng pun berjalan mendekat ke arah bangku Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Murid-murid yang ia lewati pun ikut merasakan aura kelam yang dibawa guru tersebut.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. ayo cepat bangun." Panggil Ryeowook yang sudah sangat gugup itu pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat asik dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hmm.." geram Sungmin yang merasa cukup terganggu dengan panggilan Ryeowook tadi.

"Minnie.." panggil Ryeowook lagi kali ini sedikit mengguncang badan Sungmin saat dilihatnya Jung-sonsaengnim sudah berada tepat di depan bangku mereka.

1.. 2.. 3...

'BRAAAKKK' Jung-sonsaengnim memukul keras meja dimana Sungmin terlelap manis, yang membuat namja blonde itu merasa terganggu dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"YA! WOOKIE-AH! AKU LAGI MIMPI INDAH TA—" teriak Sungmin terputus saat matanya yang masih lengket—karena baru saja bangun tidur—menangkap sesosok lelaki yang cukup muda berada tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat murka. Tak usah ditanya lagi alasannya murka, Sungmin sudah bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Mimpinya indah, hm?" tanya Jung-sonsaengnim pada namja blonde yang sepertinya tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di kelas itu.

"Eh.. ne, sonsaengnim." Jawab Sungmin polos membuat seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu kesulitan menahan ketawanya. Jelas saja, di satu sisi mereka takut pada Jung-sonsaengnim, tapi di lain pihak jawaban polos Sungmin tadi itu sungguh sangat menggelitik naluriah mereka untuk tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sini."

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Aku Su- Sungmin Lee, murid pindahan dari Amerika."

"Ah, Amerika, ya? Hm.. apa yang membuatmu pindah ke sekolah ini? Sepertinya sikap bebas yang kau bawa dari Amerika itu tak sesuai dengan keadaan sekolah yang sangat taat peraturan seperti Narin High School ini, tuan Sungmin. Sungguh tak bermoral. Tak tahu aturan. Cih.."

"..." Jung-sonsaengnim sepertinya sudah membuat Sungmin skak mat. Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Ucapannya cukup merendahkan. Bukan sebuah kepastian kan kalau pindahan dari Amerika itu tak memiliki moral?

"Karena kamu orang asing dan aku guru bahasa Jepang, beri aku satu pepatah Jepang yang kau ketahui." Ucap Jung-sonsaengnim berusaha menguji namja yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia kini menampakkan wajah angkuh miliknya. Bibirnya ia sunggingkan dan memberikan tatapannya tajam tepat ke arah Sungmin yang kini terlihat menunduk sedikit menahan emosinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tak terima atas perlakuan yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa ya? Sudah Kudu—"

"Saru mo ki kara ochiru." Jawab Sungmin tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan gurunya yang terlihat angkuh itu. Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Jung-sonsaengnim dan kembali mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. "Saru mo ki kara ochiru. Benarkan, sensei?"

Namja berusia 20 tahun tadi menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka pindahan dari Amerika seperti Sungmin itu tau pepatah Jepang. Semua mata yang sedari tadi setia menyaksikan kejadian tersebut kini menunggu klarifikasi dari guru mereka itu. Mereka juga penasaran dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Ba- baiklah. Buka kembali buku kalian." Ucap Jung-sonsaengnim kikuk. Karena sedikit gengsi, ia pun kembali ke tempatnya dan kembali mengajar.

"Artinya apa sih, Minnie? Yang tadi aku tangkap, kamu menyebut kata 'Saru' yang artinya itu... hm.. oh ya, monyet kan?" bisik Ryeowook yang ternyata cukup penasaran dengan pepatah yang diucapkan Sungmin tadi sembari menerka-nerka. "Ah jangan-jangan kamu mencela Jung-sonsaengnim dengan kata itu ya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Hm, kurang lebih seperti itu sih. Lebih jelasnya, cari tahu sendiri, Wookieah.." jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia kemudian membuka buku pelajaran Ryeowook, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Sementara di sisi yang lain, seorang namja sedang tak konsen dengan buku pelajarannya dan terus mengamati Sungmin dari arah belakang.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, silakan masuk." Ucap seorang lelaki tua berusia sekitar 60 tahun pada seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya kerjanya.

"Kamsahamnida, sonsaengnim." Hormat namja tadi dengan menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam.

"Tak usah terlalu sopan seperti itu padaku, Sungmin-ssi. Kemarilah, duduk di sini." Ucap lelaki tua itu ramah sembari mempersilakan Sungmin duduk di hadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu, Nak. Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

Mendengar orang tuanya disebut, Sungmin langsung mengingat kembali tingkah orangtuanya yang cukup aneh meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di negara orang—yah meskipun tak bisa disebut meninggalkannya seorang diri, karena masih ada yang mengasuhnya. Tapi bagi Sungmin, diasuh oleh orang yang tak dikenal bisa disebut 'sendirian' juga kan?.

"Hm.. mereka baik-baik saja, sonsaengnim."

"Tak kuduga kamu akan pindah ke Korea, Sungmin-ssi. Saat orangtuamu memintaku memasukkanmu ke sekolah ini, saya cukup kaget dan tak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu. Maaf kemarin saya tak sempat menemuimu karena ada rapat."

"Kamsahamnida, Lee-sonsaengnim. Gwaenchana." Ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit malu-malu. Ia cukup tersanjung dengan sambutan lelaki tua bernama lengkap Lee Soo Man itu padanya. Lee Soo Man sendiri adalah kerabat keluarga Sungmin yang merupakan kepala sekolah sekaligus kepala yayasan Narin High School. Mungkin orang berfikir bahwa mereka ada hubungan keluarga—karena marganya sama dan hubungan mereka dekat—, tapi mereka tak ada hubungan darah sedikit pun, lho!

"Kata guru-guru di sini, kamu ada sedikit masalah tadi. Selaku pimpinan di sekolah ini, saya meminta maaf atas perlakuan guru itu padamu, Sungmin-ssi. Nanti saya akan menggantinya dengan guru yang lebih berpengalaman. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf, Sungmin-ssi."

"Tak perlu, sonsaengnim." Cegah Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia tentu saja merasa tak enak kalau sampai guru itu diganti hanya karena masalahnya itu. "aku merasa tak enak dengan hal itu."

"Tak apa, Sungmin-ssi. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Memang banyak laporan buruk mengenainya. Kau tak usah khawatir, ne?" Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Ia mengira-ngira, apa saja yang menjadi laporan buruk guru itu. _'Apa ia sering memarahi murid di sini? Memukul mereka? Atau jangan-jangan.. membunuh siswa? Hiiyyy..' _batin Sungmin penuh curiga

"Oh ya, masih sering berkomunikasi dengan Soon Kyu?" tanya Lee Soo Man tiba-tiba pada Sungmin, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Soon Kyu?" ucap Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan nama yang disebut Lee Soo Man tadi padanya. '_Soon Kyu? Maksudnya Kyu? Kyuhyun?'_ batin Sungmin saat itu.

"Hahahaha.. Sunny. Maksud saya, Sunny. Lee Soon Kyu." Mendengar nama itu di sebut, pikiran Sungmin langsung tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang dulu memang pernah ia temui.

"Ah.. Sunny! Josonghamnida saya tak tahu nama lengkapnya."

"Hahaha ne.. tak apa, Sungmin-ssi. Dia juga baru pulang dari Aussie dan rencananya akan bersekolah juga di sini."

"Ah, jeongmal? Kalau begitu, baguslah.." ucap Sungmin hanya berbasa-basi. Saat Sungmin kembali menghayal, ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia alami hari ini di kelas. Ucapan Jung-sonsaengnim padanya tadi masih jelas mengiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Hm, maaf sonsaengnim. Apa aku boleh meminta buku peraturan sekolah ini?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. Dua orang namja terlihat sedang beristirahat. Namja yang pertama sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan sebuah buku tebal yang ia genggam, sementara namja yang lain tengah mengurus sesuatu yang ia simpan di dalam tas kecilnya.

"Pantasan semua orang melihat rambutku ini aneh. Argh.." eluh namja bernama Sungmin pada namja imut yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah rantang dari dalam tasnya. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya asal, pikirannya bercabang pada buku yang baru saja ia baca itu. Taman yang berada di belakang sekolah pada hari ini mereka jadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Untung saja hari ini namja imut bernama Ryeowook itu membawa bekal yang banyak dan cukup untuk mereka berdua. Sangat tepat dengan kondisi Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang tidak ingin makan di kantin.

"Hahaha jujur aku juga kaget, lho, awalnya. Tapi kamu terlihat sangat keren! Semua orang juga berpendapat seperti itu kok." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa pelan saat menanggapi eluhan Sungmin yang masih sibuk membolak-balikkan buku peraturan sekolah yang ia bawa.

"Jadi.. aku harus mengganti warna rambutku ini? Hhm.. padahal ini keren, lho!" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengeluh mengenai rambutnya, tapi kali ini dengan sesendok omelet yang memenuhi rongga-rongga mulutnya.

"Enak, Min?"

"Hm.." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang Ryeowook masak. Seakan magis, pikiran Sungmin saat ini sudah beralih ke rantang makanan Ryeowook yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam makanan dan tak lagi memikirkan soal peraturan sekolah yang baru saja ia baca. Makanan yang ia makan memang sangat enak! Kalau soal masak memasak, Ryeowook memang jago banget. Nah kalau soal menghabiskan makanan, jelas saja Sungmin ahlinya!

"Hahaha kau lahap sekali, Min! Hm.. besok kan weekend, gimana kalo aku temenin ke salon?" dengan semangat, Sungmin pun mengangguk-angguk setuju dan segera memeluk temannya yang imut itu.

"Gomawo, Wookieah! Kau benar-benar pengertian!"

"Aku juga bete kalo weekend cuma di rumah aja. Besok jam 9 aku ke rumahmu, ya!"

"Hm.." Jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan riang karena mulutnya sudah dipenuhi dengan sepotong kimbap yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Yesung-ssi?" ucap seorang namja kaget saat dilihatnya seorang namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon itu menghampirinya.

"Kibum-ssi, annyeonghaseyo."

"Hm.. annyeonghaseyo. Waeyo?" namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu pun mengakhiri kegiatan membaca yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu

"A-anniya. Aku.. hm.. a-aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Oh ya, egh.. nih." Ucap Yesung gugup sembari menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Hm.. apa membawa minuman itu dibolehkan di perpustakaan? Hahaha.." ucap Kibum berbasa-basi saat menerima botol minuman yang disodorkan tadi padanya.

"Hehehe.. yah semua bisa diatur." Jawab Yesung singkat dengan senyuman yang sangat merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Yah aku tahu, kau kan sahabat ketua osis jabatan tahun lalu. Hehehe.." Kibum melontarkan candaannya yang sedikit menyinggung 'seseorang' terdekatnya dahulu. Namun, Yesung sepertinya tak sedikitpun merespon baik candaan itu. Senyuman yang sebelumnya merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya sudah tak terlihat lagi hilang entah ke mana. Situasinya pun berubah menjadi canggung. Mereka larut ke dalam keadaan yang cukup hening.

"Leluconku tidak lucu, ya? Hehehe.." ucap Kibum memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua dan memulai pembicaraan. Namun, tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya. Yesung hanya diam dan memukul-mukul dahinya pelan hingga...

"Bummie."

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kalian saling beradu pendapat seperti ini?" Yesung tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan? Aku tau kau tak salah. Tapi kenapa kau harus mengalah dan meninggalkan kami?" Ucap Yesung sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa akar pembicaraannya, namun ia cukup terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Sungie. Aku sudah berusaha. Mungkin ia sudah telanjur benci padaku." Jawab Kibum pasrah dengan senyum yang ia paksakan di sudut bibirnya.

"I- ini.. ini semua salahku. Ini salahku yang mengenalkan kalian padanya. Ini juga salahku yang hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa." Yesung kemudian meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Air mata itu mengalir dengan mulus di kedua pipinya. Rasa sakit kehilangan sahabat dan orang yang ia sayangi secara bersamaan itu memang sangat menyiksa.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sungie.." Kibum merangkul bahu Yesung dan menepuknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Bummie. Kau terus-menerus ditindas dan.. dan aku tak melakukan apapun. Seharusnya aku yang dihukum, Bummie. Aku yang salah.." tangisannya semakin menjadi. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah basah kuyup. Kibum langsung menyeka air mata Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan ia arahkan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Yesung sehingga mata mereka berdua saling beradu pandang.

"Gwaenchana, Sungie. Aku tidak ingin cari masalah. Lagian semua itu tidak berat kok. Kau tenang saja, eoh? Kau ini sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi seperti ini." Kibum membelai lembut kedua pipi Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, tak lupa ia juga memamerkan senyum termanis miliknya pertanda ia cukup kuat dengan segala hal yang ia alami. Yesung pun hanya bisa membalasannya dengan senyuman getir dan berusaha menetralisir perasaannya kembali. Ia harus kembali tenang dan berfikir jernih saat ini.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Nafsu untuk berbuat apapun tak ada sama sekali. Bahuku pun serasa memikul beban virtual yang beratnya tak terkira. Jelas saja, belakangan ini aku selalu saja ditimpa berbagai cobaan. Entah itu dari eomma dan appaku, dari Heechul eomma, Cho bersaudara, guru di sekolah, bahkan peraturan sekolah pun ikut-ikutan menambah beban pikiran. Dan semuanya itu makin dilengkapi dengan hilangnya gelang kesayanganku—yang biasanya berubah menjadi 'jimat' disaat aku sedang sedih.

"Min.." panggil Ryeowook menyadarkanku kembali dari berbagai pikiran yang sempat terlintas di benakku.

"Ye? Waeyo?"

"Kau ini melamun terus. Yuk kita ke kamar ganti. Semua murid sudah ke sana!"

"Mwo? Semuanya sudah ke kamar ganti, ya?"

"Dasar! Makanya jangan melamun terus, Minnie pabo! Yuk, palli!" Ajak Ryeowook yang langsung saja menarik lenganku tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Aku baru sadar, tenaga Ryeowook oke juga ternyata. Padahal ia sedang menenteng tas yang cukup berat di bahunya, tapi ia masih cukup kuat untuk menarikku ikut dengannya.

Eh? Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong soal tas, aku tidak menenteng apapun! Ssssh Sungmin pabooo! Ini pasti gara-gara Kyuhyun yang selalu mengataiku seperti itu, makanya nih aku beneran jadi pabo (yah, malah nyalahin orang-_-)!

"Wookieah."

"Hm?"

"Aku balik ke kelas dulu, ya? Tasku ketinggalan hehehe.. kau duluan saja ke kamar gantinya, oke?" ujarku sambil cengengesan dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu saat kulihat raut wajah Ryeowook sudah bersiap untuk melahapku habis-habisan.

"DASARRRR, MINNIE PABO!" teriakan namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu pun meledak dan sampai ke telingaku, untung saja aku sudah lari duluan ke kelas dengan tawa yang tak bisa kutahan hihihi...

Tapi... sepertinya kesenanganku hanya sampai disitu saja deh.

"Darimana kau?" tanya seorang namja yang ku temui tepat di depan ruangan 11-1 yang menjadi kelas di mana aku, Ryeowook dan juga setan Kyu menuntut ilmu. Ngomong-ngomong soal setan, yah.. aku menemuinya sekarang. Setan Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" ucapku ketus. Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tas yang menjadi tujuan utamaku dan mengabaikan panggilan si 'setan' itu.

"Iya sih memang bukan urusanku. Tapi kau masih ingatkan statusmu sekarang?"

"Status? Status ku single, belum menikah dan punya anak. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah tau. Huh! Tak usah bicara denganku lagi!" jawabku polos yang membuat Kyuhyun—entah mengapa—menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menahan sesuatu. Tanpa terlalu memerdulikannya, aku pun berjalan cepat menuju bangku milikku dan segera mengambil tas yang selalu kutaruh di laci meja. Setelah sedikit meraba-raba laciku, rasa-rasanya benda yang aku cari tak ada. Dan benar saja, saat aku melihat ke dalamnya, tak ada satupun benda yang berada di sana. TASKU LENYAP! Sial. Ini pasti kerjaan si setan itu. Aku sangat yakin! Tak salah lagi!

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUN!"

"Wae? Katanya tak mau bicara denganku? Kenapa sekarang malah berteriak begitu memanggilku? Kenapa? Rindu aku kerjain? Hahaha" canda Kyuhyun yang menurutku tak lucu sama sekali. Aku tak peduli ia mau ngomong apa, yang penting sekarang tasku berada di mana!

"Tas ku mana, eoh? Kau pasti kan yang mengambilnya?" tuduhku langsung padanya. Meskipun aku memang tak punya bukti, tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa dialah yang mengambilnya. Bukti sikapnya selama ini padaku cukup jelas, bukan?

"Mwo? Aku? Mengambil tasmu? Emangnya aku tak ada kerjaan?" elak Kyuhyun dengan bantahannya yang tak beralasan.

"Tidak usah bohong! Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi lagi!" ujarku sedikit membentak kepadanya, namun ia diam saja dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mengemas-ngemas barang di tasnya.

"Terserah, yang jelas bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Oh ya, kau bilang kan semua deritamu itu bukan urusanku? Jadi.. nikmati sendiri aja ya." Ujarnya santai sambil memamerkan smirk di salah satu sudut bibirnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku di kelas. Sendiri.

Apa benar bukan dia yang menyembunyikan tasku? Lalu.. kalau memang bukan dia, siapa yang mengambilnya? Apa ada orang lain yang berniat jahat padaku?

Oh iya, tasku! Duh, gawaaaaat! Baju olahragaku kan ada di dalam tasku itu! Masa aku bolos pelajaran olahraga sih? Huaaaaaaa... tuhaaaan salahku apa? Kenapa masalah yang datang padaku tak pernah berakhir sih?

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau diam di situ!" teriak seorang namja yang kini terlihat baru saja memasuki salah satu ruang kelas dan mendapati temannya—yang ia cari sedari tadi—sedang tertunduk lemas dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"Wo- wookie-aah.. hiks.. tasku hilang.." ujar namja blonde yang terisak tadi. Kini ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang sudah basah kuyup—karena air mata—serta matanya yang terlihat sangat amat bengkak.

"Mwo? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Ayo ganti bajumu. Palli! Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai! Soal tasmu, sebentar kita lapor ke kepala keamanan di sini. Yuk.." namja bernama Ryeowook itu pun memapah badan namja blonde yang terisak tadi untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas ke ruang ganti.

"Ta- tapi.. baju olahragaku ada di tas itu."

"Kau tenang saja, kalau soal baju sudah ada kok. Yuk! Palli!"

"Jeongmal? Ah.. gomawo, Wookieaah!" wajah namja yang terisak tadi pun segera berubah menjadi berseri kembali setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook tadi.

"Tak usah berterima kasih dulu. Ayo cepat!"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Setelah sedikit peregangan dan pemanasan lari keliling lapangan sekolah, kami dipersilakan untuk kembali ke kelas menunggu jam pelajaran hari ini selesai. Katanya sih hari ini gurunya sedang ada urusan lain sehingga kami hanya diberikan setengah jam pelajaran dan setelah itu adalah FREE TIME. Untunglah.. akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat sedikit. Seluruh murid pun sepertinya berpikiran sama. Setelah diberitahu demikian mereka pun mulai berpencar-pencar, ada yang ke kantin dan ada pula yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas—seperti aku sekarang ini.

"Haaaah, untung deh hari ini jam olahraganya cuma segini!" ucap Ryeowook yang kini terlihat sangat berbinar-binar. Aku baru tau kalau Ryeowook ini paling lemah soal olahraga, soalnya tadi saat lari keliling lapangan, ia tertinggal jauh dariku dan masuk ke dalam daftar 5 orang terbelakang. Aneh, beda sekali dengan kekuatannya saat menarikku tadi.

"Ne. Aku jadi bisa beristirahat. Oh iya, bajumu ini biar aku bawa pulang ya. Besok aku kembalikan. Aku mau cuci dulu di rumah. Bau keringat sih hehe.."

"Eh? Itu bukan bajuku kali. Masa bajuku panjang begitu. Aku kan jelas-jelas pendek." Terang Ryeowook menjelaskan. Jadi ini bukan baju Ryeowook? Pantas saja daritadi aku merasa baju ini cukup sempit dan aneh karena terlalu panjang. Yah kalau soal sempit aku harus akui Ryeowook memang lebih kecil dariku jadi pasti akan sempit., tapi soal panjangnya? Aku baru sadar! Ini jelas-jelas bukan ukuran Ryeowook. Kalau baju ini bukan punya Ryeowook, terus.. punya siapa dong?

"Ja- jadi.. pakaian yang kupinjam ini punya siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jadi kau tak tahu? Aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah memberitahumu soal bajunya ini.." ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah yang cukup terlihat serius. Tu- tunggu dulu. Kyu? Kyu- hyun? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"K- Kyu- Kyuhyun?" ujarku memastikan apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Aku tak salah dengar kan? Aku belum tuli kan? Tapi.. rasanya sulit memercayai apa yang baru saja aku dengar itu.

"Iya. Kyuhyun. Tadi sih dia bilang kalau dia ada rapat OSIS, terus katanya mukamu jelek sekali karena tidak punya baju olahraga, makanya dia menyuruhku memberikan bajunya itu padamu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan penuturan yang lengkap. Benar-benar si setan itu, ngasih pinjam baju aja caranya sangat aneh, malah nambah ngatain orang jelek pula. Huh! Tapi _overall_, sepertinya dia manis juga.. hm..

Eh? Manis? Mwo? Apa-apaan aku ini? Andwae! Andwae! Hush.. hush.. dia itu setan. Sekali setan tetap setan!

"Ya! Kau kenapa, Min? Kenapa geleng-geleng kepala ga jelas gitu? Udah gila ya?" tanya Ryeowook heran melihat tingkahku yang memang harus aku akui agak aneh ini.

"A- anni. Hm, temani aku ke kantin dulu, ne? Aku mau beli minuman."

"Hm, baiklah. Kajja!"

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kau tidak mau bareng denganku?" tanya seorang namja mungil yang kini sudah menggendong tas ransel miliknya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Wookieah. Annyeong" jawab namja blonde itu singkat lalu dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook di koridor sekolahnya. Saat Ryeowook sudah tak terlihat lagi ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

'tok..tok..' pintu itu ia ketuk pelan.

"Masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sonsaengnim. Permisi."

"Ah.. Sungmin-ssi. Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 60 tahun itu ramah saat dilihatnya Sungmin memasuki ruangannya tersebut.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Eh.. gini, apa sebelumnya ada yang pernah kehilangan barang di sekolah ini?" tanya Sungmin sopan kepada lelaki tua yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya itu

"Ah.. kenapa Sungmin-ssi? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" raut wajah lelaki tua bernama Lee Soo Man itu pun terlihat kaget.

"N- ne.. tasku hilang tadi di kelas."

"Benarkah? Aigo.. josonghamnida, Sungmin-ssi. Nanti saya akan mengerahkan seluruh staf di sini untuk mencari tas milikmu."

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot, sonsaengnim. Kebetulan tidak ada yang terlalu penting di tas itu. Hanya pakaian olahragaku saja. Untungnya semua buku aku taruh di loker."

"Ah.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Nanti akan saya ganti, Sungmin-ssi. Sekali lagi josonghamnida. Saya merasa sangat tidak enak dengan segala hal buruk yang menimpamu di sekolah ini."

"Ah, gwaenchana, sonsaengnim. Bisa kah aku bertanya satu lagi?"

"Ah, silakan. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sungmin-ssi?

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Egh.. benar di sini kan? Tadi kata Lee sonsaengnim aku hanya perlu belok kiri di depan. Apa ini ruangannya?" Dengan sedikit ragu, namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu membuka pintu ruang OSIS yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Ia pun mengintip dari celah kecil pintu yang ia buka melihat keadaan ke dalam ruangan itu.

Mata Sungmin menangkap seorang namja jangkung dengan seragam yang acak-acakan tengah berbaring di atas sebuah meja menikmati cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sembari.. mendengkur. Yah, mendengkur. Sepertinya ia sedang tertidur pulas.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Sungmin berjalan sedikit berjinjit—agar tak membuat keributan—ke arah namja yang sedang tertidur tadi dan melihatnya secara dekat.

'_Lucu juga kalau melihatnya seperti ini'_ batin Sungmin saat melihat wajah namja jangkung yang sedang tertidur itu. Kedua matanya terpejam memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang lentik dan indah, pipinya yang ternyata sedikit tembem membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, serta bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya terlihat ehm.. seksi! Cahaya matahari senja yang menyinarinya membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Sungmin yang melihatnya sedikit dibuat takjub. Mulut Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'WOW' saat kedua mata foxynya menyelidik ke seluruh tubuh namja itu, apalagi saat mata Sungmin melirik ke arah baju seragamnya yang kancing bagian atasnya memang sengaja tidak terkait dan menampakkan sedikit dada putih namja yang tertidur tadi.

Entah kenapa wajah Sungmin mulai memanas. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak beraturan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh namja itu. Masih sedikit salah tingkah, Sungmin memain-mainkan kuku tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin teringat sesuatu yang tadi ia selip di saku celana seragamnya. Dia pun mengambil sekaleng kopi yang ternyata ia simpan tadi dan menaruh kaleng tersebut tepat di sebelah sang namja yang terlihat masih tertidur lelap.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sungmin memandangi namja jangkung itu. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan pulang sendirian. Masih dengan setengah berjinjit, Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, dan saat ia diluar..

"Ngapain kau?" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba saat Sungmin sedang perlahan-lahan menutup pintu ruangan yang tadi ia masuki.

"WUAAAAA.." teriak Sungmin kaget. "Ah.. Donghae hyung." Ucapnya lega saat ia sadar bahwa yang mengagetkannya itu adalah kakak kandung namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia temui di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau nyasar?" tanya namja berkacamata itu masih dengan tone suaranya yang dingin.

"N- ne.." jawab Sungmin bohong. Yah, daripada ia ketahuan mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan berujung malu, kan?

"Cih. Dasar merepotkan. Baiklah, ikut aku." Ajak Donghae yang langsung saja berjalan di depan Sungmin yang masih mematung, sepertinya ia sedang waspada akan sikap hyungnya itu—ia sangat tak berharap kejadian di gudang tempo hari itu terjadi lagi padanya.

Setelah Donghae sadar tak ada yang mengikutinya, ia pun berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Sungmin. "Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah.. pulang ya? Baiklah.." jawab Sungmin sedikit lega setelah mendapati dugaannya ternyata salah. Ia pun berlari-lari kecil ke arah Donghae dan mengikuti namja itu dari belakang masih dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi miliknya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Ehm, kopi ya?" gumam seorang namja yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya memandangi sekaleng minuman yang sudah berada di sampingnya sembari tersenyum.

"Dasar kelinci buntet. Dia kira aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya." Ia pun beranjak dari meja yang ia pakai untuk berbaring tadi, mengambil jas seragam dan tasnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah kaleng minuman di tangan kirinya. Dan tentunya masih dengan senyum manis yang tersemat di bibirnya itu.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Wohoo~ mulai ada tanda-tanda nih! XD Hm, next di chapter 7(yang insyaAllah aku posting besok), KyuMin momentnya sedikit dikurangin dan akan kembali bergerilya pada chapter 8(yang sekarang masuk ke tahap finishing). Nah buat yang nanya di mana Hyuk Jae, hm... kasih tau ga ya? Hehehe.. Eunhyuk bakal muncul sekilas di chapter 7. Dan dia terlahir sebagai yeoja di ff ini kkk~  
**

**Mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya atas keterlambatan ff ini yang terus menerus terjadi. Jeongmal kamsahaeyo buat seluruh review yang 'kembali' memacu semangat saya dalam melanjutkan ff yang sebetulnya sangat terabaikan ini hehe mian~**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

Urfan, ChoJhiMin, Novacllend, shinrichan, 137line, Rafah Aulia, dew'yellow, BoPeepBoPeep137, NiMin Shippers, audrey musaena, Cho Sa Min, maria8, ammyikmubmik, sun young, Riliandra Abelira, special2804, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, Shelly, melsparkyu, Andhisa Joyers, Qniee love nest, Yefah Joyers Clouds, casanova indah, Yc K . S . H, revaelf, adila . elf, iekha12693, Indah Isma N, dan para Guest

**Mohon beri dukungan terus untuk author ff ini melalui jejak-jejak review kalian.**

***deep bow* m(_ _)m**


End file.
